


I save light in my heart for us

by noemiharpia



Series: Ziall [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist Zayn, Fluff and Angst, Harry to super terapeuta, Hurt Zayn, Louis to najlepszy starszy brat, M/M, Niall jest na leczeniu, Psychotropic Drugs, Sad Niall, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, Zayn dużo płacze, kontynuacja, możliwe szczęśliwe zakończenie, nienawidzę tagów
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Kontynuacja 'Believe in death not life". 
Czy Zayn:- Przeżyje skok?- Będzie w stanie wybaczyć Niallowi i czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek mu zaufa?Czy Naill:- Zrozumie co tak naprawdę się dla niego liczy?- Zgodzi się na detoks?- Będzie w stanie spojrzeć jeszcze kiedykolwiek na Zayna bez palącego poczucia winy?
I Najważniejsze kim do diabła tak naprawdę jest Louis Tomlinson? Fan twórczości Zayna, cichy wielbiciel, przyjaciel? Czy może ktoś zupełnie inny?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Konieczna jest znajomość pierwszej części... bez tego nie bardzo da się zrozumieć o, co chodzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nastąpiły pewne zmiany i to opowiadanie będzie nieco dłuższe :)  
> Prawdopodobnie pięć części każda będzie mieć około 2,5K słów.

**Niall:**

  
Nie przejmując się późną porą, obdzwaniam wszystkich naszych przyjaciół, ale żaden z nich nie widział Zayna. Liam nawet wprost pyta, co ja znowu, do cholery, zrobiłem Mulatowi. Nie miałem pojęcia, że mówił komukolwiek o tym, co działo się w naszym związku w ostatnim czasie. Po chwili zastanowienia stwierdzam, że musiał poszukać w kimś oparcia, skoro ja, osoba, która powinna w pierwszej kolejności mu je zapewnić, jest tylko przyczyną jego całego bólu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to, co zrobiłem jest niewybaczalne i fakt, że byłem wtedy na haju, nie jest dla mnie żadnym usprawiedliwieniem. Zayn nigdy mi tego nie zapomni ani nie wybaczy, ale tak szczerze to nawet nie mam na to nadziei. Chcę tylko go znaleźć. Upewnić się, że swoją brutalnością nie wyrwałem doszczętnie mojemu aniołowi skrzydeł… Jeśli on upadnie przeze mnie, ja pójdę na samo dno razem z nim. Chociaż ja już prawie dosięgnąłem najniższego poziomu. Kurwa, zgwałciłem własnego chłopaka, człowieka, który akceptował moje wady i trwał przy mnie, pomimo moich ostatnich wyskoków. Dopóki miałem go przy sobie, miałem nadzieję na to, że jest dla mnie jeszcze jakiś ratunek, teraz ta „matka głupich” odeszła razem z nim, nie wiadomo dokąd. Wszystkie moje demony powoli wypełzają z pod łóżka i zza szafy, unosząc się zapachem jego łez i krwi. Zaciskają szpony na moim sercu urwanymi wspomnieniami ostatnich godzin. Cały czas w głowie słyszę jego błagalny szept: Niall nie. W kółko: _NiallnieNiallnieNiallnienienienieNIE._ Brzydzę się sobą, śmieję się cicho na tą myśl. Tak jakbym już wcześniej nie odczuwał względem siebie tych uczuć. Jestem beznadziejny, odrażający i ohydny. Przede wszystkim jestem żałosny. Jak inaczej nazwać człowieka, który mając przy sobie cały swój świat, dobrowolnie odtrąca go na rzecz ćpania i alkoholu. Teraz, gdy wiem, że straciłem go na dobre, nic nie jest dla mnie istotne, nawet wymarzona praca. Pamiętam, jak o nią ostatnio się pokłóciliśmy. Chciał żebym rzucił to w cholerę, bo to mnie zabija. Jak zawsze miał rację, bo chociaż oddycham, a moje serce nadal bije, to tak naprawdę jestem martwy. Jak można dalej żyć, skoro samemu odcięło się sobie dopływ tlenu? Musze wyjść, spróbować go znaleźć, bo takie bezczynne czekanie na pewno nic mi nie da. On na pewno nie zamierza tu wracać. Sięgam po jakieś spodnie i ze zgrozą uświadamiam sobie, że wszystkie jego ubrania leżą nadal równiutko poukładane w szafie. Nic nie zabrał. Teraz dopiero jestem przerażony. Kolejny raz dzwonie do niego, a z łazienki słyszę delikatne brzęczenie. Idę tam i widzę znajomy telefon, leżący na kafelkach. _Kurwakurwakurwa._ Jest źle, bardzo źle. Błagam każdego Boga, jaki tylko może istnieć o to, by nie oznaczało to tego, że… Łzy na chwilę rozmazują mi obraz, ale szybko wycieram je wierzchem dłoni i ruszam na poszukiwania. Po kolei odwiedzam wszystkie jego ulubione miejsca. Niestety w żadnym z nich go nie znajduję. Działanie narkotyku całkowicie ustąpiło i cały ciężar tego, co zrobiłem, wgniata mnie coraz bardziej w ziemię. Chwytam za telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę i orientuję się, że przez pomyłkę zabrałem ten należący do Zayna. Zerkam na ostatnie połączenia i jest tam jedno imię, które ma bezpośredni związek z kłótnią z przed kilku godzin: Louis. Po chwili wahania dzwonie do nieznajomego. Nie odbiera i gdy już mam się rozłączyć, słyszę zmęczony, cichy głos.  
\- Tak?  
\- Umm... Dzień Dobry… Chciałem zapytać… znaczy się, znalazłem ten numer w telefonie Zayna… Chce tylko wiedzieć czy jest?  
\- Jest. - Oddycham z ulgą - Zayn jest w szpitalu, skoczył z mostu. Żyję, ale długo był pod wodą i nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek się wybudzi… - I jedyne, o czym jestem w stanie myśleć to, że to ja powinienem być na jego miejscu. Nie wnosiłem nic pozytywnego do tego świata. Wymuszam jeszcze tylko na Louisie informację, który szpital. Odpowiedź jest jak dla mnie przytłaczająca. To placówka, w której pracuję. Opiekują się nim ludzie, którzy całkowicie mnie zniszczyli, albo tylko pchnęli mnie do tego, żebym sam się zniszczył. Muszę jakoś zmienić mu ten szpital, o ile Louis mi na to pozwoli. Nadal nie wiem, kim on jest dla Zayna… Ale gdy mówił o tym, co zrobił mój anioł, w jego głosie słychać było ból, dużo bólu.  
Niecałą godzinę później wkraczam na odział intensywnej terapii w szpitalu.św. Patryka. Mijam znajome twarze, ale nawet nie zwracam uwagi na ich pełne pogardy spojrzenia czy wredne uśmieszki. Teraz to wszystko jest bez znaczenia. Najważniejszy jest Zayn Malik. Jedyna osoba, którą kiedykolwiek kochałem i najprawdopodobniej będę kochał do końca mojej marnej egzystencji. Zawsze on i tylko on będzie dla mnie priorytetem. Szkoda, że zrozumiałem to tak późno. Docieram pod odpowiednią salę, gdzie przed szybą stoi średniego wzrostu szatyn.  
\- Louis? - Pytam niepewne. Odwraca głowę, a na jego twarzy widać zaschnięte ślady łez.  
\- Niall - jego głos jest cichy i bardzo zmęczony - jego serce przestało bić. Rozumiesz, ta cholerna pompa postanowiła zrobić sobie chwilę odpoczynku i za cholerę nie chciała znowu ruszyć, a Ci idioci chcieli się poddać, ale im nie pozwoliłem. Jest stabilny, już jest dobrze, będzie dobrze - Mówi trochę chaotycznie, ale wcale mu się nie dziwię, bo gdybym ja tutaj był, gdy to się stało, prawdopodobnie zdemolowałbym pół oddziału i uszkodził paru nadętych profesorków.  
\- Powiedzieli Ci coś?  
\- Wszystko będzie zależeć od tego, czy jego mózg nie doznał trwałych uszkodzeń z powodu niedotlenienia…  
\- Kurwa.- To jedyne, co mówię, zanim osuwam się na zimną podłogę. Chłopak zajmuję miejsce koło mnie i delikatnie do siebie przyciąga. Obraz mi się zamazuję i zaczyna podskakiwać, a ja dopiero po kilku minutach zdaję sobie sprawę, że wpadłem w histerię. Nieznajomy mnie obejmuje i delikatnie kołysze w przód i w tył, szepcząc, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Pociesza mnie, chociaż wcale na to nie zasługuję. Prawie unicestwiłem cały swój świat, sądząc po stanie emocjonalnym Louisa, to musi być także i jego cały świat…  
\- Kim jesteś? - Pytam, zanim mogę się powstrzymać, bo chyba nie chce znać tej odpowiedzi.  
\- Przyjacielem, Horan, tylko przyjacielem. - Patrzę mu przez chwilę w oczy i nie umiem ocenić czy kłamie.  
\- Gdzie to się stało i skąd wiedziałeś?  
\- Most z jego obrazów… Umm, zapomniałem nazwy. Ten blisko waszego mieszkania, obok ogrodu botanicznego. Powiedziałem mu o tym, że widziałem Cię z Bobem, wydawał się być podłamany i nie mogłem się do niego dodzwonić, więc postanowiłem się do was przejść. Nie masz pojęcia, jaki przerażony byłem, gdy skoczył na moich oczach. Tak bardzo przepraszam, że nie zdążyłem, Niall. - On. Mnie. Kurwa. Przeprosił. Za co właściwie? To ja byłem wszystkiemu winien.  
\- Zayn nie umie pływać, panicznie boi się wody. Unika każdego większego od wanny zbiornika z wodą. Musiał być zdesperowany, żeby zrobić to w ten sposób i to jest moja wina, nie twoja, Louis.- Łapię oddech - Jakim cudem on w ogóle to przeżył?  
\- Istnieje możliwość, że wskoczyłem tam za nim?- Brzmi bardziej jakby pytał, a sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, dobrze wie, jak bardzo lekkomyślne to było. Mogli obaj być martwi.  
\- I dałeś radę wyłowić dorosłego bezwładnego faceta?  
\- W Liceum trochę pływałem w sztafecie… - Chwilę gapię się na niego tępym wzrokiem. Po czym zrywam się i uciekam w stronę łazienek. Dopadam do jednej i błyskawicznie opróżniam żołądek. Czuję gorzki posmak w ustach. Powinienem się cieszyć, że Zayn ma kogoś, kto potrafi go uratować. Ja jestem jego ciemnością, kulą u nogi, która coraz bardziej będzie ciągnąć go w dół, dopóki obaj nie upadniemy. Płuczę usta i spoglądam w lusterko na swoje zapuchnięte oczy, jednocześnie przypominając sobie spojrzenie Nieznajomego. Kimkolwiek by nie był w tej chwili dla Zayna, jestem pewien, że będzie jego światłem, kimś, kto z powrotem poskłada mu skrzydła, które ja połamałem. On skoczył za nim z mostu, jeżeli to nie jest dowód na to, że zasługuję na niego o wiele bardziej niż ja… Wszystkie moje myśli uciekają, kiedy w tafli lustra odbijają się twarze moich prześladowców, a ich uśmiechy wyrażają samozadowolenie.

 

**Louis:**

  
Siedzę dalej w tym samym miejscu na szpitalnej posadzce. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Niall uciekł, on chyba nie myśli, że ja i Zayn…  
Nie mogę przestać na nowo odtwarzać sytuacji z mostu:

_Szedłem wolnym krokiem w kierunku mieszkania Zayna i Nialla. Miałem jakieś dziwne przeczucia i zastanawiałem się tylko nad tym, jak wytłumaczę im swoją nagłą wizytę w środku nocy. No nic, coś się wymyśli, w końcu jestem Tomlinson, a jak widać po rodzicach, kłamanie idzie nam całkiem nieźle. Przez całe moje 25-letnie życie nie wiedziałem, że mam jeszcze jakieś rodzeństwo. Co z tego, że przyrodnie i pochodzące ze skoku w bok jednego z nich. Mnie to gówno obchodziło, to ich sprawy, z kim i gdzie się puszczają, ale do cholery, miałem prawo wiedzieć! Moje rodzeństwo przeszło przez piekło na Ziemi tylko dlatego, że ojciec bał się przyznać do zdrady. Tchórz. Zostawił własne dziecko. Nawet nie próbował się interesować. Pół roku temu, kiedy znalazłem dokumenty, w których mój ojczulek uznaje syna, byłem tak wściekły, że miałem ochotę rozwalić mu jego ukochane, szpanerskie autko. Pierdolony pan prokurator. Nieskalana opinia publiczna. Idealny mąż, ojciec, idealna rodzinka. Szkoda, że nic nie było takie, jak na pierwszy rzut oka, a człowiek, którego przez całe życie podziwiałem, i może nawet trochę chciałem być taki jak, on stracił wszystko w moich oczach. Gdy za pomocą znajomości zgromadziłem informacje o Zaynie, po moim ciele przeszły ciarki. To, co znalazłem na tych kartkach… Naprawdę podziwiam mojego braciszka za to, że dał radę to przetrwać: Odejście człowieka, którego miał za ojca. Nałóg matki. Bicie i upokarzanie przez kobietę, która powinna zapewnić mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i dbać o to, by dorastał pod skrzydłami matczynej miłości. Po przejrzeniu dokumentów z jego ostatniej obdukcji (według zeznań Pani Malik, pobili go chuligani na podwórku) miałem odruchy wymiotne i ręce aż mnie świerzbiły, żeby udusić naszego ojca, bo gdyby chociaż minimalnie zainteresował się Nim, to wszystko by się nie wydarzyło. Wygarnąłem mu to, a on najzwyczajniej powiedział mi, że jeden błąd młodości nie może zrujnować mu kariery. Coś we mnie pękło, po raz pierwszy uderzyłem własnego ojca. Ostatni raz go wtedy widziałem, rzuciłem studia prawnicze i otworzyłem bar. Nie chciałem być chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu takim człowiekiem, jakim jest on. Dowiedziałem się, czym zajmował się Zayn i obserwowałem go z daleka. Może brzmi to trochę psychopatycznie, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałem, jak mam mu to wszystko wyjaśnić. Któregoś wieczoru z racji braku w personelu, stałem za barem, a wiadomo, że barmani słyszą najwięcej zwierzeń. W taki oto sposób poznałem Nialla Horana, ale on raczej tego nie pamięta. Chwalił się, że jego chłopak maluję obrazy z postaciami komiksowymi, a gdy usłyszałem imię, po prostu wiedziałem. Powoli zapełniałem ściany baru kolejnymi postaciami z DC czy Marvela. Z początku nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że Horan coraz częściej pił i to w coraz większych ilościach. Zajęty biurokracją, przegapiłem moment, w którym alkohol przestał mu wystarczać. Zawaliłem. Jestem beznadziejnym starszym bratem. Wcale nie jestem lepszy od ojca._

_Wszystkie myśli momentalnie ulatują z mojej głowy, kiedy na barierce mostu zauważam znajomą sylwetkę. Serce zaczyna bić mocniej w mojej piersi. Nie zdążę, nie jestem jednym z jego superbohaterów._  
_\- Zayn, Nie! - Odwraca się, ale nie jestem tym, kogo oczekiwał, bo spogląda z powrotem w stronę tafli wody._  
_\- Zayn! - Skacze, a ja przyspieszam swój bieg. Dopadam barierki i jeszcze widzę kółka na wodzie w miejscu, w którym zniknął mój brat. Zrzucam z siebie kurtkę i buty. Kątem oka widzę, że w naszym kierunku biegną inni ludzie. Przeskakuję prze barierkę, od razu nurkując, ale wschodzące słońce nie jest wystarczającym źródłem światła. Wynurzam się, biorę głęboki wdech i zanurzam się z powrotem pod wodę. Widzę go jakiś metr ode mnie, powoli opada w kierunku dna. O nie! Nie ze mną takie numery, młody! Łapie go i szarpię się z jego skórzaną kurtką. Jest za ciężka. Udaję mi się jakoś wypłynąć, ktoś dostrzega nas z motorówki. Rzuca koło. Później wszystko jest takie szybkie. Ambulans, szpital, pożyczenie jakichś ubrań. Ktoś oddaje moją kurtkę i buty, ale nie wiem nawet, czy mu podziękowałem. Stoję tam tylko i patrzę na trupiobladą twarz mojego brata i myślę, że to moja wina. Gdybym tylko coś zauważył, albo gdybym powiedział mu prawdę o tym, kim jestem…_

  
Wracam do teraźniejszości i uświadamiam sobie, że przydałoby się iść sprawdzić co z Niallem. Wyglądał na kompletnie załamanego i mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego. Wchodzę do męskiej toalety i mijam pierwsze pomieszczenie z umywalkami, ale nigdzie go nie zastaję. Idę dalej.  
\- Jesteś taki beznadziejny Horan, że nawet twój kochaś nie mógł z tobą wytrzymać i wolał się zabić. Wolał śmierć, niż życie z taką gnidą jak ty. - Jestem całkowicie pewny, że to głos profesora w średnim wieku i jednocześnie szefa całego oddziału. Wyciągam telefon i zaczynam wszystko nagrywać. - Widzę, że moje bezcenne lekcje życia Ci się przydały, co nie? - Mówi, po czym słychać głuchy odgłos uderzenia, a potem cichy jęk Nialla. Zabiję skurwysyna. - Musiałeś się wyładować na nim, tak jak ja na tobie - szaleńczy śmiech. - Jak to się mówi, ofiara stała się katem. Ale muszę oddać Ci honor, bo z moich „obiektów eksperymentalnych” najdłużej mi się opierałeś. Byłeś nadal zadowoloną z siebie, głośną, przemądrzałą istotą. Do czasu aż nie pojąłem, że to on jest tego przyczyną. Dopóki nie masz podstaw, żeby wątpić w niego, nic Cię nie złamię. Zacząłem sączyć Ci do głowy wątpliwości, a twoi koledzy mi pomogli… Jak on ma na imię? A tak! Zayn! Wystarczyło Ci odpowiednią ilość razy zasugerować, że na pewno od Ciebie odejdzie, że pewnie Cię zdradza, czeka tylko na kogoś lepszego. Później go zniszczyłeś, a to z kolei zniszczyło Ciebie. Mogę dodać Cię do swojej złotej kolekcji. - Kolejny odgłos uderzenia. Po cichu otwieram drzwi, jednocześnie pokazując Horanowi, żeby był cicho. Chcę nagrać jak ten psychopata się do wszystkiego przyznaje. - Jesteś słabym człowiekiem, Niall i żeby zrekompensować sobie swoją ułomność, musiałeś mieć kogoś, kim będziesz pomiatał. On kochał Cię do tego stopnia, że wybaczał Ci każdy wyskok, prawda? Odpowiadaj! - Kolejny policzek. Niall kuli się na podłodze, a ja mam nagrane już wszystko, co powinienem. Wyłączam dyktafon i chowam telefon. - Powiedz mi Niall... przyjemnie się go pieprzyło, gdy on błagał Cię żebyś przestał? - Zamierzam. - A może nie pamiętasz, przez to co tym razem wziąłeś? Byłeś zazdrosny, myślałeś, że Cię z kimś zdradza, a prochy całkowicie odebrały Ci zdolność myślenia. Jak czujesz się z tym, że zniszczyłeś jedyną osobę, która była w stanie pokochać takiego śmiecia jak ty?!  
\- Dość. - Mówię spokojnie, a twarz profesorka momentalnie robi się purpurowa. – Proszę opuścić pomieszczenie.  
\- Chłopcze, nie chcesz ze mną zadzierać…  
\- Myli się pan. To pan nie chce mieć żadnego konfliktu z moją rodziną… Sądzę, że mówi panu coś nazwisko Tomlinson. Wydaję mi się, że mój ojciec posłał już dwóch lekarzy z tego szpitala na długie lata do więzienia, może być pan trzecim. Jeśli coś stanie się Zaynowi… Mój ojciec będzie pańskim najmniejszym problemem - Senior Tomlinson może i nie jest dobrym ojcem, ale za to genialnym prokuratorem. Większość jego spraw, to spektakularne, przynoszące rozgłos zwycięstwa. Chociaż stara się tego nie pokazywać, to na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że profesorek się boi. Zostajemy sami z Horanem. Widzę w jego oczach wstyd i takie ogromne poczucie winy, że to aż przytłaczające.  
\- Louis…  
\- Powiedz mi, jak długo trwała ta sytuacja w szpitalu?  
\- Od początku stażu. - Mówi, a łzy płyną po jego twarzy. - Nastawił innych przeciwko mnie. Nie miałem chwili spokoju, ale powtarzałem sobie, że jestem silny i nie dam się zniszczyć, ale myliłem się. Nic ze mnie nie zostało, jestem wrakiem, a dzięki mnie Zayn także.  
\- Czy to prawda, że ty…  
\- Tak - chlipie cicho. - Nie pamiętam, od czego się zaczęło, byłem tak cholernie naćpany. Wcześniej się pokłóciliśmy i chciałem zapomnieć. Wrócił i chyba powiedział, że wie wszystko. Dalej nie pamiętam już nic, aż do momentu, w którym obudziłem się w cuchnącym krwią łóżku. - Szlocha i widać, że to, co zrobił, zniszczyło go równie mocno, co mojego brata. Chociaż początkowo jego też chciałem zamordować, teraz wiem, że zamiast tego pomogę mu z tego wyjść.

 

**Niall:**

  
Jestem pewien, że to jest mój koniec. Najpierw mój prześladowca, a teraz Louis. Nie potrafię i nie chcę go okłamywać, jeśli ma pomóc podnieść się mojemu aniołowi, to musi wiedzieć wszystko. Spędzamy jakieś pół godziny, siedząc w szpitalnej łazience. Opowiadam mu o wszystkim, co zrobił mi profesor z innymi stażystami. Przyznaję się do tego, co sam zrobiłem Zaynowi, a on po tym wszystkim przyciąga mnie do siebie i przytula. Wyrywam się i krzyczę , że powinien mnie zabić, a nie przytulać. Wręcz błagam, żeby mi coś zrobił, bo może wtedy poczułbym się lepiej, być może ból fizyczny odrobinę przyćmiłby ten psychiczny. Świadomość, że jest się potworem, to najgorsze, co zostało mi z tego wszystkiego.  
\- Kiedy tylko będziemy już na prostej, Niall, pozbawię Cię twoich idealnie prostych jedynek, a możliwe, że i paru innych zębów też. Teraz natomiast, ty idziesz na odwyk i terapię. - Otwieram usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. - Chcesz jeszcze móc spotkać się z Zaynem, prawda? - Kiwam głową. - Świetnie, więc to będzie idealna motywacja, bo nie dopuszczę Cię w jego pobliże, jeśli nie będę mieć stu procentowej pewności, że jesteś czysty. Czy to jasne?  
\- Tak.- Odpowiadam i chcę spuścić wzrok, ale mi na to nie pozwala.  
\- Niall, ja nie chcę Ci zaszkodzić. Nie poradzisz sobie z tym sam, dobrze o tym wiesz. To nie zajmie zbyt długo, jeśli nie brałeś żadnych twardych narkotyków. Chcę, żeby był z tobą bezpieczny. Ty też tego chcesz, prawda? - Kiwam głową. Dalej zastanawia mnie, kim on jest dla Zayna. Wiem, kim jest dla mnie: nadzieją, która jakimś cudem dalej usiłuje wmówić mi, że istnieje szczęśliwe zakończenie dla wszystkich. Nawet dla mnie. Ta iskierka, ten cień szansy to wszystko, co jest mi potrzebne, aby mieć siłę jeszcze walczyć. Wierzyć, że jest jeszcze o co.  
\- Zgoda, pójdę na odwyk. Mogę nawet jeszcze dziś, ale chcę się z nim pożegnać. Gdy się obudzi, raczej nie pozwoli mi się do siebie zbliżyć…  
\- W porządku. Mam znajomego, który prowadzi spotkania dla uzależnionych, tu na miejscu. Pracuje też w ośrodku zamkniętym. Skontaktuję się z nim.  
\- Myślisz, że Zayn da radę? - Pytam niepewnie, bo mniejsza o mnie. Jestem nieważny. To on powinien być w centrum zainteresowania.  
\- Jak nie on, to kto, Niall? Znasz przecież jego historię. Poradził sobie wtedy, to zrobi to raz jeszcze. Upór to nasza cecha rodzinna. Największa wada, ale bywa też zaletą. - Teraz już kompletnie nic nie rozumiem…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zawsze wychodzi mi więcej rozdziałów niż planuję :/

** Zayn: **

  
Wydaje mi się, że słyszę gdzieś blisko jakiś cichy, znajomy głos, ale z pewnością nie należy on do Nialla. Przez chwilę ogarnia mnie panika, bo skoro to nie on, to gdzie ja, do cholery, jestem?! Próbuję otworzyć oczy, czy się poruszyć, ale moje powieki są za ciężkie, a ciało nie chce mnie słuchać. Leżę na plecach w pełni świadomy, ale jakby sparaliżowany. Osoba, która jest w pomieszczeniu, podchodzi bliżej i czuję, jak poprawia moje przykrycie, a potem zamiast wrócić na swoje miejsce, siada na brzegu łóżka i po prostu wiem, że na mnie patrzy.

  
\- Zayn, wiesz, że mógłbyś się już obudzić… Byłoby mi o wiele łatwiej, jeśli miałbym jakąkolwiek gwarancję, że kiedykolwiek otworzysz oczy. - Wydaje mi się, że kojarzę skądś tego chłopaka, bo chociaż głos jest bardzo delikatny, to od razu moja podświadomość dopasowuje go do szatyna średniego wzrostu. Byłoby dobrze, gdybym jeszcze pamiętał cokolwiek z nim związanego. - Zdaje się, że znowu spieprzyłem... powinienem był pojawić się już dawno i powiedzieć, kim jestem… najwyżej zamknąłbyś mi drzwi przed nosem. Potem spotkałem Nialla i słyszałem, jak o tobie mówi, jak wypowiada się o twoich obrazach. Nie mogłem zmarnować takiej okazji i wykupiłem chyba połowę twoich prac z superbohaterami. - Tutaj w moim umyśle pojawia się obraz dużego baru. - Louis Tomlinson i jego pomysły we własnej, niepowtarzalnej odsłonie. - Wzdycha chłopak, a to jakby odblokowuje tamę ze wszystkimi wspomnieniami. Kiedy kolejne obrazy migają mi jeden po drugim, a każdy kolejny łamie moje serce coraz bardziej, w pomieszczeniu coś zaczyna pikać z zadziwiającą prędkością, a Louis zrywa się ze swojego miejsca. Mogę się tylko domyślać, że moja ucieczka na tamten świat się nie udała i, że jestem w szpitalu, co naprawdę nie jest mi na rękę. Wolałbym już się nie obudzić, nie pamiętać tego wszystkiego, albo chociaż nic nie czuć, bo cały ten pierdolony ból jest zbyt duży, jak na kogoś tak słabego jak ja. Nie chcę tego… dlaczego ktoś nie miał na tyle litości, by pozwolić mi umrzeć?

  
Do pomieszczenia wpada kilka osób, przynajmniej to wnioskuję po ilości kroków i głosów.

  
\- Musi pan opuścić pomieszczenie.- Warczy jakaś kobieta i przez chwilę mam nadzieje, że Niall jednak tu jest. Jestem psychiczny skoro chcę, żeby osoba, przez którą chciałem się zabić, była tutaj? Jeśli tak, to trudno.  
\- Nigdzie nie idę. - Pada zdecydowana odpowiedź, ale niestety, to głos Tomlinsona, a nie mojego partnera. Przez chwilę czuję zawód. - Już za dużo udało wam się spieprzyć. Pamiętajcie, że możecie polecieć ze swoich stołków równie szybko, co ten psychopata. Za wszystko, co zrobiliście Niallowi. - Moje serce przyspiesza jeszcze bardziej na dźwięk tego imienia i wszyscy mogą to usłyszeć.  
\- W porządku. - Mówi z westchnieniem jakiś mężczyzna, a sądząc po głosie, jest w średnim wieku. - Proszę pana, słyszy mnie pan? - Podnosi moje powieki i świeci jakąś latareczką. Prawdopodobnie sprawdzając reakcję źrenic. Chcę mu odpowiedzieć, ale nie mam na tyle siły. A on szybko przechodzi do kolejnych badań: bezwarunkowe odruchy ciała, tętno i ciśnienie krwi.  
\- Mamy dobrą wiadomość, panie Tomlinson. Pański brat powoli się wybudza. Nie należy tego przyspieszać, teraz podamy leki przeciwbólowe i glukozę. Trzeba czekać, zostawię tutaj jedną z pielęgniarek, która będzie nad wszystkim czuwać, a w razie potrzeby wezwie jakiegoś lekarza…  
\- Nie. - Przerywa mu ostro Louis. - Pan albo doktor Megan. Nie chcę żadnego z tych gówniarzy, którzy są pupilkami skazanego psychopaty.  
\- Rozumiem, proszę się uspokoić. Dla nas to też nie jest łatwe, a już w szczególności dla mnie. Przez tyle lat współpracowałem z profesorem i niczego nie zauważyłem. To czyni mnie częściowo odpowiedzialnym.  
\- W porządku. - Szatyn odpuszcza. - Jak długo może potrwać powrót do pełnej świadomości?  
\- Od kilku godzin do kilku dni. - Nie chce utknąć tak długo w tym stanie zawieszenia.  
\- A co z jego sprawnością i pamięcią? - Teraz przechodzi mnie nieprzyjemny dreszcz, bo co jeśli czeka mnie wegetacja albo wózek?  
\- Niedotlenienie mózgu nie było długotrwałe, mogą występować jakieś niewielkie luki w pamięci. Obrzęk prawie całkowicie ustąpił, ale w razie jakichkolwiek zaburzeń koordynacji ruchowej lub innych niepokojących objawów neurologicznych, będziemy robić kolejne badania. - Czuje się odrobinę spokojniejszy po tym, co powiedział lekarz. - Może pójdzie pan odpocząć do domu, skoro wszystko idzie już w dobrym kierunku? - Nie podoba mi się to, nie chce zostać tutaj sam. Może i nie znam Louisa zbyt dobrze, ale jednak jest kimś, kogo twarz kojarzę. Skoro nie mam przy sobie Nialla, to czuję się odrobinę pewniej, kiedy Tomlinson tu jest.  
\- Nie. Mam się dobrze. - Ucina szatyn szybko.  
\- Może, chociaż bufet czy kubek kawy? - Wtrąca jakiś kobiecy głos. Zdecydowanie brzmi młodo i przewróciłbym oczami, gdybym tylko mógł.  
\- Pod warunkiem, że pani tutaj zostanie i nie pozwoli wejść nikomu innemu. - Głos chłopaka jest dziwnie poważny i słychać w nim napięcie.  
\- Oczywiście.

  
Słyszę tylko kilka szelestów, a następnie kroki i trzask drzwi od sali. Sprawdzam, czy dam radę otworzyć oczy, albo poruszyć dłonią, ale nadal nic. Pielęgniarka przez parę minut krząta się po pomieszczaniu, albo wypełnia jakieś papiery, bo jestem w stanie zarejestrować przewracanie kartek i kliknięcie długopisu.  
\- Twój brat jest odrobinę upierdliwy.- Słychać rozbawienie w jej głosie. - Jednak chyba możemy mu to wybaczyć ze względu na sytuację…- Zaraz chwila, jaki brat? Pewnie ma na myśli Tomlinsona, tak racja, musiał coś wymyślić, żeby pozwolili mu tu być.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Profesor był szanowanym specjalistą i staż u niego zawsze był oblegany. Teraz ucierpiał przez niego cały szpital, a Niall… uhm… pewnie nie powinnam tego mówić, bo istnieje możliwość, że mnie słyszysz. - Skoro już zaczęła, to mogłaby być na tyle łaskawa, żeby skończyć! - Jedyną pociechą jest to, że teraz odpowie za znęcanie się nad studentami i zmuszanie innych do robienia tego samego. - Kurwa, o czym ona mówi? Czy to możliwe, żeby mój chłopak… - Dziwnie się czuję z tym, że niczego nie zauważyłam.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że to za dużo jak na jeden raz? - Warczy Louis, wchodząc do pokoju.  
\- Przepraszam… - peszy się dziewczyna, a ja mam ochotę wrzeszczeć, żeby mi do cholery powiedzieli, gdzie jest Niall! Moje tętno znowu niebezpiecznie wzrasta, a maszyny, do których jestem podpięty, zaczynają piszczeć. Czuję, jak ktoś chwyta za moją rękę i chyba wstrzykuję mi coś w wenflon. Kolejny raz próbuję otworzyć oczy. Po kilku próbach widzę białą plamę i ostre światło.  
\- Zayn?! - W zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawia się czyjaś rozmazana sylwetka. - Hej, młody? Spokojnie. - Tak jasne, mam ochotę krzyknąć, ale nadal ledwie kontaktuję. - Jesteś w szpitalu, byłeś w śpiączce przez tydzień. - Okay, to jest ważna informacja, ale mnie w tej chwili interesuje tylko jedna osoba. Chcę się dowiedzieć gdzie jest Niall i dlaczego nie ma go tutaj? Czy wszystko w porządku? Zranił mnie jak nikt inny i nie ufam mu już, ale to nie zmienia tego, że nadal go kocham i zależy mi na jego bezpieczeństwie.  
\- N... - Charczę przez wysuszone gardło.  
\- Można dać mu pić? - Pyta Tomlinson.  
\- Odrobinę wody, ale dosłownie dwa łyczki. - Louis przykłada mi do ust butelkę z dozownikiem i wlewa kilka kropel. Przełykam ostrożnie.  
\- Ni-all - Mówię bardzo cicho.  
\- Żyje. - Ulga to wszystko, co czuję.

 

 

** Louis: **

  
Siedzę przy kolejnym kubku kawy, wpatrując się w drgania na monitorze, rejestrujące prace serca mojego młodszego brata i nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, co by było gdyby...  
Niall przez prawie pół godziny wpatruje się w szybę, zanim wchodzi pożegnać się z nieprzytomnym Zaynem. Pozostaje na zewnątrz, chcąc dać mu odrobinę prywatności. Wiem, jak bardzo jest przerażony wszystkim tym, co stało się z ich życiem. Praktycznie zmusiłem go do podjęcia leczenia w ośrodku zamkniętym, chociaż widać było po nim, że znacznie bardziej wolałby uczęszczać na terapię tutaj, by móc być blisko Malika. Stwierdziłem jednak, że najpierw powinien wyleczyć się z nałogu, bo tym o wiele bardziej pomoże Zaynowi. Współuzależnienie w związku jest chyba najbardziej bolesne, bo widzisz osobę, jaką ten ktoś był przed nałogiem i cały czas masz nadzieje na wrócenie do starych dobrych czasów. Czekasz, milczysz i liczysz na cud, który nie zdarza się od tak, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Próbujesz ratować ukochaną osobę kosztem siebie, a bez fachowej pomocy nie dajesz rady pomóc i w dodatku sam zaczynasz się staczać. Takich przypadków jest tysiące, skrupulatnie gromadzonych i spisywanych w policyjnych, czy sądowych, aktach, a czasami na kartach zgonów. Na studiach przebrnąłem przez morze takich papierów. Nie chcę, by oni skończyli jako kolejna liczba w statystykach, jako kolejni, których przerosło życie. Niall może i się pogubił i szukał ukojenia tam, gdzie nie powinien, doprowadzając tym siebie do ruiny, a Zayn poszedł za nim na samo dno. Jednak przypominając sobie załamanie Horana i jego błagania o to, bym coś mu zrobił, żeby nie musiał żyć z tym wszystkim, nie potrafię odwrócić się od blondyna plecami. Dałem mu możliwość, by wyszedł z nałogu, nie gotowe rozwiązanie czy złoty środek, tylko szanse i wyłącznie od niego zależy, czy z niej skorzysta.

  
Patrząc na nieprzytomnego Zayna, zadaję sobie pytanie, czy dobrze zrobiłem? Może obudziłby się szybciej, gdyby Niall tu był? Wzdycham po raz kolejny, nie znajdując żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Całkowicie zapomniałem o pitej przeze mnie kawie, więc upijam łyk i od razu się krzywię, bo po pierwsze: to nie moja ukochana herbata, a po drugie: jest już całkowicie zimna. To sprawia, że jeszcze trudniej mi ją przełknąć, ale nie chcę znowu wychodzić. W sali panuje półmrok i robi się coraz zimniej, bo dopiero mamy końcówkę marca, a to jeszcze dosyć chłodna pora.

  
\- Nie mam kompletnie pomysłu na to, co mogę zrobić, żebyś się obudził… - Mamrotam, zapadając się nieco w swoim fotelu.Ktoś przywlókł go tutaj dla mnie, odkąd odmówiłem dłuższego opuszczania szpitala na więcej niż cztery, czy pięć godzin na dobę. Po tej całej zadymie, jaką zrobiłem w szpitalu za znęcanie się nad Horanem, prawdopodobnie personel nadal trzęsie portkami na sam dźwięk mojego imienia. Tak naprawdę nie chciałem mieszać w to naszego ojca, dlatego zwróciłem się do jego przyjaciela, który jest jednocześnie moim dawnym profesorem z uczelni. Sam nie specjalizuje się w sprawach dotyczących mobbingu czy znęcania się nad podwładnymi, ale polecił mi błyskotliwą panią prokurator, która z zapałem podjęła się tego zadania i jeszcze tego samego dnia do dyrekcji szpitala dotarł nakaz zatrzymania profesora. Popapraniec opuszczał placówkę w kajdankach i mam szczerą nadzieję, że już nigdy do żadnej go nie wpuszczą.

\- Ciekawi mnie czy słyszysz, co mówię? Oglądałem naprawdę dużo tych telewizyjnych tasiemców, w których ludzie nawijają do kogoś pogrążonego w śpiączce, licząc na to, że ten ich słyszy i zawsze wydawało mi się to odrobinę dziwne. - Przerywam na chwilę, żeby zaświecić niewielką lampkę. - Cóż, teraz jestem w stanie ich zrozumieć, bo słowa dają pewną ulgę, Zayn, a ja jestem jednych z tych ludzi, którym ciężko jest się zamknąć. Moja matka twierdzi, że jestem jak katarynka, kiedy się mocno wczuję w jakiś temat. Nikt nie ma szans się odezwać dopóki nie skończę, dlatego ojciec wróżył mi świetlaną przyszłość po studiach prawniczych. Taki rodzinny dar, ale to już zamknięty rozdział. Chociaż czasami tęsknie za byciem zapatrzonym w niego gówniarzem, wiesz? Taki mój żywy, wyidealizowany superbohater, walczący za pomocą kodeksu karnego ze złoczyńcami… Kiedy maska spadła, dostrzegłem, że nie jest wcale taki wspaniały i postanowiłem spróbować znaleźć coś, co mi daję szczęście, a nie to, co uszczęśliwia jego. - Biorę kolejny oddech, a moje myśli uciekają do ostatnich rodzinnych kłótni. - To nie tak, że nagle przestali być moją rodziną, bo nie da się od tak przestać kochać kogoś, kto był ważny dla ciebie przez z całe życie, ale oprócz tego czuję też żal i niechęć. Nie potrafię się przełamać i wybaczyć mu tego, że zdradził mamę, bo kto wie czy zrobił to tylko raz? Ciężko mi też ze świadomością, że od tak Cię zostawił, bo to równie doborze mogłem być ja. _Jak można kochać jednego syna, jednocześnie porzucając drugiego…_

*******

  
Kolejnego dnia muszę na chwilę wstąpić do baru, bo jako szef jestem zobowiązany do pilnowania pewnych spraw, a skoro nadal nie zatrudniłem managera, jest to całkiem sporo do zrobienia na wczoraj. Sprawdzenie asortymentu, policzenie i złożenie zamówień na to, czego brakuje. Dodatkowo jest kilka starych faktur. Więc nic dziwnego, że do szpitala docieram dopiero późnym popołudniem kompletnie wykończony i marzący o czymś ciepłym do jedzenia, albo chociaż kubek mocnej słodzonej herbaty byłby wskazany, inaczej zasnę w tej samej minucie, w której siądę na tym cholernie wygodnym fotelu. Jednak najpierw zaglądam do Malika i krótko streszczam mu mój dzień, niestety wydaję się być niewzruszony moimi zmaganiami z biurokracją i nadal sobie smacznie śpi. Wspominam coś o Niallu, tak w ramach eksperymentu, i jego serce od razu przyspiesza. Maszyny zaczynają wydawać z siebie przenikliwe dźwięki i do Sali jak burza wpada jeden z niewielu lekarzy, którym ufam, wraz z jakąś młodą pielęgniarką. Próbują przekonać mnie do wyjścia, ale nie ma kurwa mowy, że gdziekolwiek się stąd ruszę.

  
Zayn się wybudza. To najlepsza wiadomość od tygodnia i mam ochotę tańczyć breakdance na zimnej posadzce z tej radości i tylko siłą woli się od tego powstrzymuję. Później lekarz nieco ostudza mój entuzjazm, mówiąc, że powrót całkowitej świadomości może potrwać nawet kilka dni. Pocieszeniem jest to, że pod względem fizycznym, Zayn nie odniósł żadnych znaczących obrażeń. Kręgosłup cały, a niedotlenienie mózgu było na tyle krótkie, że nie powinno wywołać zmian osobowościowych bądź amnezji. Nadal jednak pozostaję kwestia psychiki, która była złamana jeszcze przed próbą samobójczą. Wiem, że czeka go rozmowa ze szpitalnym psychologiem, ale nie ma mowy, że dam go gdzieś zamknąć. Znam kilku świetnych terapeutów, bo wielokrotnie byli potrzebni przy ofiarach przestępstw, a jako stażysta byłem zobligowany do robienia im kawy i herbaty. Nic tak nie łączy anglików niż filiżanka gorącego napoju. Jeden z młodszych psychoterapeutów pracuję właśnie w ośrodku odwykowym, do którego zawiozłem Nialla. Harry Styles - genialne dziecko; skończył specjalizację już w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat i - ku rozpaczy swoich rodziców - zdecydował się na pracę z ćpunami, jak to określiła rodzina Stylesów. Chłopak tylko przewrócił oczami na groźby ojca i wyniósł się z domu do swojego partnera, dziesięć lat starszego prezentera radiowego Nicka Grimshawa i tutaj babcia o mało nie zeszła na zawał. Od tamtej pory chłopak ma zakaz wracania do domu, chyba, że na ich zasadach. Wracając, Harry sam przeszedł tyle, że jest w stanie zrozumieć swoich pacjentów, a to najważniejsze. Dlatego poprosiłem go o przyjęcie Horana. Streściłem mu sytuację i poprosiłem o kilka namiarów, przeczuwając, że mój brat też będzie potrzebował fachowej pomocy, a nie chcę, żeby trafił na kompletnego ignoranta i dupka, a co gorsza homofoba, bo tacy są wszędzie. Nawet w kitlu lekarskim…

Po namowach lekarza wychodzę dosłownie na parę minut, by zdobyć kolejny kubek kawy, bo zamierzam spędzić tutaj długie godziny, uważnie obserwując Zayna. Mój humor jest o wiele lepszy niż przed południem i wreszcie pozwalam sobie na nieznaczne rozluźnienie. Z niewielkim uśmiechem upijam łyk napoju i kieruję się z powrotem do Sali, gdzie już od progu ciśnienie skacze mi do góry, bo niczego nieświadoma pielęgniarka trajkocze jak katarynka o Niallu, a z tego, co mówił doktor wynika, że jest duże prawdopodobieństwo tego, że Malik słyszy i rozumie, co się dookoła niego dzieję. Chciałem mu opowiedzieć o Horanie, kiedy będzie już w pełni świadomy, a nie skazywać go na bierne słuchanie, kiedy nie jest w stanie się odezwać. Jednak, gdy dziewczyna milknie, tętno Zayna kolejny raz wzrasta. Pielęgniarka wstrzykuję coś do wenflonu, a serce odrobinę zwalnia. Pochodzę bliżej, a tym, co od razu wychwytuję mój wzrok, są drgające powieki. Nie mija nawet pięć sekund, zanim oczy Mulata się otwierają i mruga nimi kilkakrotnie, a kiedy w końcu jego spojrzenie jest w miarę przytomne i skoncentrowane gdzieś w okolicy mojej twarzy, próbuję on coś powiedzieć, ale przesuszone gardło mu to uniemożliwia. Po przełknięciu łyka wody oddycha z ulgą i słabym głosem pyta:

  
\- Niall?  
\- Żyje. - Widzę, jak napięcie powoli opuszcza jego ciało. - Wszystko powoli, Z. Daj sobie trochę czasu. Później odpowiem na każde pytanie, a teraz myśl o sobie młody.  
\- Słyszałem - charczy - że udajesz mojego brata… - Cóż, niedokładnie tak to brzmi, ale domyślam się, co chce powiedzieć. Zastanawiam się, co, do cholery, mam zrobić... kłamać czy spróbować mu to wytłumaczyć? Jest chyba za wcześnie na takie rewelację, ale z drugiej strony potrzebuje on teraz kogoś bliskiego, gdy wydaje mu się, że został sam. - Lou? - Moje milczenie chyba go zaniepokoiło.  
\- Właściwie to nie udaję… mamy inne matki, Zayn, ale tatuś ten sam.- Mówię cierpko. Oczy bruneta rozszerzają się komicznie. To chyba jednak nie był dobry pomysł…


	3. Chapter 3

**Niall:**

  
Odseparowanie od całego świata jest cholernie trudne, nie wolno mi mieć telefonu ani dostępu do Internetu. Raz dziennie mogę zadzwonić do bliskich, ale w zasadzie nie mam, do kogo. Louis dał mi swój numer, ale oczywiście ja jak to ja gdzieś go zapodziałem. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego jest to, że nie mam jak zapytać o Zayna. Wariuję od tego bardziej, a to źle wpływa na pozbawiony używek organizm. Jeszcze nigdy chęć zagłuszenia czymś emocji nie była tak silna jak teraz.  
Nie radzę sobie z cały czas obecnym strachem, o to czy mój chłopak… nawet nie wiem czy jeszcze mogę tak o nim myśleć? W każdej sekundzie towarzyszy mi ten uścisk jakby ktoś mnie dusił. Nie jestem w stanie wziąć pełnego oddechu. Gdybym tylko mógł wiedzieć, co dzieję się z Zaynem reszta byłaby nie ważna.  
Terapia pomaga, a Styles naprawdę umie słuchać i podejść każdego pac jęta tak, że ten nawet nie orientuje się, że zaczyna się zwierzać. Mieliśmy sesję indywidualną raz dziennie, każde z nas było przydzielone do pięciu z pracujących psychologów, a rano i po południu zajęcia grupowe. Te o dziesiątej najczęściej prowadzą na zmianę doktor Mark i Anthony, a popołudniowe Harry, Elizabeth i Angela. Podoba mi się to, że można zwracać się do nich po imieniu, bo przez to czuję się swobodniej.  
Jednak moim osobistym terapeutą jest Styles i to jednocześnie jest dobre, ponieważ zna ogólnie całą sytuację od Louisa, ale też i złe, bo nikt tak jak on nie potrafi czytać między wierszami.

 

*******  
Otwieram oczy i przez chwilę patrzę się w sufit zastanawiając się gdzie do cholery jestem, ale tak szybko jak mój mózg całkowicie się budzi odpowiedzi same wskakują na właściwe miejsca.  
\- Pobudka.- Mówi spokojnym opanowanym głosem jedna z recepcjonistek, a głos zniekształcony przez niewielki interkom brzmi sztucznie i zimno. Prawie tak jakby nie była żywym człowiekiem tylko robotem. Może faktycznie trochę tak jest, bo po dwudziestu latach pracy z narkomanami i alkoholikami też pewnie wpadłbym w pewnego rodzaju rutynę. Myślę, że kiedyś musiała mieć uczucia czy nawet poczucie pewnego rodzaju misji pracując w takim miejscu, ale czas i zmęczenie zrobiły swoje. W pewien sposób mogę utożsamiać się z tą bezimienną i bezuczuciową kobietą, bo tak jak ona poszedłem za powołaniem… chciałem leczyć i pomagać innym a sam skończyłem w zamkniętej klinice.  
\- Horan żyjesz?- Pyta mój współlokator Jared.  
\- Tak.- Wzdycham i z cichym jękiem zwlekam się z łóżka, bo skutki odstawienia amfetaminy i różnych jej pochodnych nie są przyjemne. Zjazd jest okropny i wiem, że gdybym zobaczył przed sobą jakiekolwiek dragi byłbym gotowy dla nich przejść po rozżarzonych węglach.  
\- Nadal tak źle?- On doskonale wie jak ja się czuję, bo jest tutaj drugi raz. Czterdziestoletni właściciel dobrze prosperującej firmy posypał się po tym jak żona zażądała rozwodu, a gdyby nie interwencja jego dzieci prawdopodobnie do tej pory zaćpałby się na śmierć. Poszedł o krok dalej niż ja i sięgną po kokainę, a z tego jest jeszcze ciężej się wygrzebać.  
\- Jestem w pełni świadomy wszystkiego, co zrobiłem i nie mogę zająć myśli pracą… tak bycie sam na sam ze swoimi myślami to dla mnie najgorsze, co mogło się zdarzyć.  
\- W takim razie czas na śniadanie młody.- Stwierdza starszy- Jedzenie powinno na chwilę odwrócić twoją uwagę  
\- Nie jestem zbytnio  
\- Nawet nie chcę słyszeć o tym, że znowu nie jesteś głodny. Jeszcze brakuje Ci do kompletu zaburzeń odżywiana. Chcesz jeszcze kiedyś spotkać tego swojego chłopaka, tak?  
\- Uhm…  
\- To zapieprzaj do stołówki i zjedz przynajmniej dwie kanapki.- stanowczy ton Jerarda to cos nowego- Jesteś tak samo uparty jak mój najmłodszy syn, on ma dopiero dwanaście lat, aż się boję, co będzie później.- Nerwowo poprawia lekko powyciągany dres i kontynuuję- Chcę widzieć jak idzie do liceum i wychodzi na pierwszą randkę. Przeprowadzić z nim te wszystkie krępujące rozmowy i pożyczać samochód. Pomagać w wyborze uczelni i zatańczyć na jego weselu i jakiś pieprzony nałóg więcej mi w tym nie przeszkodzi.  
\- Gdy tak na to spojrzeć to ma dużo sensu. Tylko, że ja nawet nie wiem czy Zayn jeszcze ze mną zechce porozmawiać. Nie mam pojęcia jak on się czuję! Może nadal jest w śpiączce, albo obudził się i mnie nie pamięta… Jest jeszcze ten cały Louis i jestem przekonany, że ten cały Tomlinson jest dla niego lepszym wyborem niż ja byłem kiedykolwiek.  
\- Nie wiesz tego, a nawet, jeśli… jesteś jeszcze tak młody, ż zdążysz sobie ułożyć życie. Znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie równie ważny. Nie mówię, że poczucie winy całkiem odejdzie, co jakiś czas będziesz łapał dołek psychiczny. Jesteś lekarzem tak?  
\- Bez specjalizacji…  
\- Czyli tak.- Wskazuję palcem na mnie i mówi dalej.- To tak jak infekcja… przychodzi nie wiadomo skąd i męczy cię jakiś czas, ale prędzej czy później przechodzi, a ty wracasz do normalnego rytmu.  
\- Mówił ci ktoś, że byłby z ciebie całkiem niezły terapeuta. Myślę, że minąłeś się z powołaniem.  
\- Tak… prawdopodobnie spełnianie oczekiwań innych nigdy nie wychodzi nam na dobre, bo gdyby nie narzeczona wybrałbym studia pedagogiczne i uczyłby dzieci w podstawówce. Byłbym o wiele biedniejszy, ale jednocześnie o wiele szczęśliwszy.

 

*******  
Śniadanie jest zawsze takie samo, bo do wyboru mamy zestaw kanapek, płatki z mlekiem lub chudą jajecznicę. Niektórzy pacjenci na to narzekają, ale mi w zupełności wystarcza, bo i tak zupełnie nie skupiam się na tym, co jem. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że kolejny kęs nie przejdzie przez moje ściśnięte gardło.  
\- Proszę o uwagę!- Zaświergotał Styles stając na środku stołówki.- Dzisiaj dzień odwiedzin, więc prawie wszystkie popołudniowe sesję zostają odwołane abyście mogli spotkać się z bliskimi.- Tutaj jego spojrzenie skupiło się na mnie i nie mogłem za cholerę rozczytać, co ono oznacza.  
Przecież mnie nie ma, kto odwiedzać, a to znaczy, że moja terapia powinna być normalnie o szesnastej i może właśnie to znaczył ten jego zaniepokojony wzrok. Przecież to nie tak, ze nagle pojawi się tutaj tabun moich przyjaciół skoro jedyni, jakich mam nie mają pojęcia o moim uzależnieniu, a mój partner nawet gdyby jakimś cudem już wyzdrowiał to wolałby się całkowicie odciąć od kogoś, kto go zniszczył.  
Dlatego nieznacznie kiwam głową do psychologa i wracam do powolnego przeżuwania mojej skromnej kanapki, ale niedane mi jest długo cieszyć się spokojem, bo najbardziej wścibski i dociekliwy terapeuta w całej Anglii materializuję się kilka sekund później przy małym stoliku. Siada na niewygodnym krzesełku pomiędzy mną a Jaredem, a jego długie nogi uderzają w blat, co musi odrobinę boleć, bo z pomiędzy jego warg ucieka krótki syk i ciche przekleństwo.  
\- Niall… twoja sesja odbywa się normalnie, ale mam pewną niespodziankę.- Od razu przed moimi oczami pojawia się Zayn, ale szybko odganiam te przypływ nadziei, bo to po prostu za szybko nawet jak dla mnie, ale jednocześnie w pewien sposób chciałbym móc pozwolić mu na powiedzenie tego wszystkiego wprost. Ciekawe czy nienawidzi mnie równie mocno, co ja? Nie potrafię nawet spojrzeć na własne odbicie. To takie stereotypowe i oklepane, ale naprawdę czuję mdłości za każdym razem, kiedy w jakiejś powierzchni odbijają się moje niebieskie oczy, bo widać w nich zmęczenie, ból i rezygnację. Nie sadzę, żebym miał prawo czuć cokolwiek z ego skoro to ja jestem odpowiedzialny za wszystko, co się z nami stało… za to, że Zayn chciał popełnić samobójstwo.  
Przygryzam wargę, mocno. Styles uważnie obserwuję każdy mój gest, ale nie umiem odwrócić się od niego i pozwalam by czytał ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi, co oczywiście wiem, że robi nawet, jeśli pozornie wygląda na niewinnego, niezainteresowanego gówniarza.  
\- Mam się bać?- Pytam, kiedy on nie dodaję nic więcej tylko uważnie skanuję emocje pojawiające się na mojej twarzy wraz z kolejnymi nieprzyjemnymi uczuciami kłębiącymi się w moim poranionym i skołowanym umyśle.  
\- Absolutnie nie.- Uśmiechnął się krzywo tak, że tylko jeden dołeczek pojawił się w policzku, a następnie poklepał mnie po ramieniu.- Dobrze wiedzieć, że tym razem moja praca nie idzie na marne- Mrugnął do mojego kolegi.- Rozumiem, że twoje dzieci dzisiaj znowu pojawią się na świetlicy w komplecie?- Pyta wyraźnie zainteresowany.  
\- Tak… cała dwunastaka.  
\- Przepraszam, ale ILE?!- Piszczę i wcale się tego nie wstydzę.  
\- Uhm… Dwójka z pierwszego związku mojej żony. Piątka wspólnych i kolejna piątka adoptowanych, gdy moja siostra zmarła na raka. Cały mój świat. Jak skończysz swoją sesję to możesz do nas zejść… mówiłem im o tobie trochę i myślę, że bardzo chętnie Cię poznają.  
\- Tak?- Prycham nieprzyjemnie.- Jako kogo? Największego frajera na ziemi czy dziecko specjalnej troski?  
\- Niall…- Mówi cicho Harry.  
\- Jako mojego nieco wrednego i sarkastycznego przyjaciela.- To uderza we mnie, bo zawsze od samego przedszkola byłem tym pogodnym, zawsze uśmiechniętym. Niall słoneczko Horan. Jak widać już nic nie zostało z dawnego mnie, bo kiedyś nie potrafiłem zrozumieć sarkazmu, który Zayn kochał czasami nawet za bardzo i przysięgałem, że w życiu nie będę potrafił opanować tej trudnej sztuki. Wystarczyło całkowicie mnie zdeptać i zniszczyć żebym sam nie potrafił żyć bez cierpkich i szorstkich odpowiedzi.  
\- Okay… - Poddaję się.- I sorki, ale nie czuje się najlepiej  
\- Jeszcze.- Mówi pewnie Jared.  
\- Jeszcze.- Potwierdza Styles, który bardzo uważnie przysłuchuję się naszej wymianie zdań.  
Ich wiara we mnie jest nieco przesadzona i zdecydowanie nieuzasadniona, ale mimo to nadal miła i sprawia, że chociaż odrobinę nadziei sączy się do mojego szybko bijącego serca. Może moje życie nie jest jeszcze całkowicie skończone?

 

**Louis:**

 

Niepokoi mnie brak odzewu od Nialla i to do tego stopnia, że codziennie wieczorem wydzwaniałam do Harry’ego, aby upewnić się, że blondyn nie narobił żadnych głupot. Po tym jak wczoraj przerwałem mu romantyczny wieczór z partnerem odrobinę się wściekł i zaproponował żebym przyjechał w dzień odwiedzin i sam ocenił kondycje przyjaciela skoro nie potrafię zaufać mu, kiedy mówi, że powoli, ale idą do przodu.  
Wkurzałem się, bo nie mógł mi powiedzieć nic więcej skoro nie byłem nikim z rodziny ani Horan nie upoważnił mnie do tych informacji.  
Zayn lada dzień ma wyjść ze szpitala i usilnie próbuję przekonać go do zamieszkana ze mną, ale on coraz więcej pyta o Nialla, a ja nie umiem mu nic sensownego powiedzieć. Tylko tyle, że jest w ośrodku zamkniętym na terapii i, że ma mój numer telefonu. Malik bezskutecznie zasypywał go wiadomościami i dopiero jak uświadomiłem go, że jego chłopak nie może mieć telefonu przestał i zaczął w zamian sztyletować mnie wzrokiem. Tak jak teraz…  
\- Wymyśl coś.- Warczy.- Ja nadal jestem lekko skołowany i nie sądzę żebym wytrzymał spotkanie z nim bez wspominania tego, co zrobił. Nie chcę go bardziej dołować Louis.- Wzdycham i kiwam głową dając znak, że wiem, o co mu chodzi.- To wciąż cholernie boli…- Śmieje się, ale nie ma w tym nawet krzty wesołości.- Nawet nie wiem, co bardziej: to, że zgwałcił mnie pod wpływem prochów czy to, że nie ufał mi na tyle, żeby powiedzieć mi o tym, że jest dręczony.  
\- Zayn… nie chce w żaden sposób go bronić wiesz… może się wstydził? To najczęstszy powód milczenia wśród ofiar przemocy.  
\- Przez cholerny rok!- Woła zduszonym głosem mulat kręcąc głową- Pieprzone dwanaście miesięcy znosił coś takiego…  
\- Skąd ty?  
\- Pielęgniarki to całkiem niezły nośnik informacji.- Mówi przewracając oczami. Ostrożnie siadam na łóżku, ale tak żeby go nie dotykać, bo nadal źle na to reaguję.- Chce jednocześnie walnąć go w twarz i wrzeszczeć przez to, że nic nie powiedział i przytulić go tak żeby na chwilę zapomniał o tym całym gównie. Problem w tym, że obie te rzeczy wymagają dotyku, a ja nadal wzdrygam się, gdy ktokolwiek znajduję się w mojej przestrzeni osobistej. Boję się jak zareaguję na niego, bo oczywiście wiem, że nie chciał tego… To narkotyk całkowicie spaczył mu sposób postrzegania, ale jednak cały czas mam to wszystko przed oczami.- Wzdrygam się, bo słyszałem tą historię nie od brata, ale od Nialla.  
\- Zayn… on mi powiedział to, co pamięta. Nie jest tego wiele. Myślę, że był przerażony perspektywą twojego odejścia od niego.  
\- Możesz mi opowiedzieć o tym, co się działo, kiedy byłem nieprzytomny.- waham się, bo to naprawdę dużo: wyznania Nialla i oskarżenie profesora znalezienie innych ofiar tego skurwiela i skierowanie sprawy do sądu.- Proszę? Może na początku mnie to na chwilę rozwali z powrotem… zamieniając w smarkającą kupkę nieszczęścia, ale potrzebuję wiedzieć, żeby ruszyć do przodu.

 

Patrzę na niego przez kilka sekund i analizuję czy naprawdę powinienem to zrobić. Jednak stwierdzam, że Zayn brzmi na tyle pewnego siebie, że chyba nie mam powodu by odmawiać mu prawdy. Powoli zaczynam mówić, ale początkowo wszystko wydobywa się ze mnie pojedynczymi słowami, albo rwanymi krótkimi zdaniami. Trochę jak streszczenie bezstronnego reportera, który tylko obserwował z boku skutki wypadku, ale nie znał osobiście ofiar. Jednak z każdą mijaną minutą moja opowieść się rozrasta, a głos staję się mniej monotonny. Gdy docieram do tej części gdzie Niall żegnał się z nim przed tym jak zawiozłem go do kliniki Zayn przestał się kontrolować i jego ciche pociąganie nosem zmienia się w pełen bólu płacz. Chwyta mnie za rękę z taka siłą, że mam wrażenie, że zaraz połamie mi palce. Jednak kontynuuje: streszczam zarzuty postawione profesorowi i reszcie stażystów. Brunet nadal się trzęsie, gdy milknę, a ja chciałbym jakoś mu pomóc, ale wszystkie moje doświadczenia z pocieszania innych opierają się głównie na kontakcie fizycznym… Nie jestem pewien czy przytulenie go to dobry pomysł… Jednak decyduję za mnie i przyciąga bliżej do siebie. Wstrzymuję oddech, ale on nie odskakuję od razu, więc pozwalam sobie na bardzo ostrożne zaciśnięcie rąk na ramionach i kreślenie niewielkich kółek palcami.  
\- Powoli młody… jakoś to rozpracujemy. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.  
\- Boję się, bo nigdy nie byłem wystarczający… dla nikogo. Czułem się jakbym miał jakiś defekt skoro człowiek, którego uważałem za ojca od tak mnie zostawił i całkowicie urwał kontakt… Potem matka aż w końcu trafiłem na Nialla i w końcu myślałem, że jest ktoś, kto chce mnie takiego, jaki jestem.  
\- Tak jest Zayn… on jest zraniony. Wręcz zrujnowany, ale jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć i mówić byłeś ty. Cały czas. Miał kompletnie gdzieś to, co się z nim stanie. To było nawet nieco przerażające  
\- Moja matka też brała i ona… Louis. Nie sądziłem, że będę musiał jeszcze raz przez to przechodzić.  
\- Wiem… widziałem dokumenty. Studiowałem prawo przez pięć lat. Umiem dostać się do pewnych informacji.  
\- Boję się, że nie dam rady po raz drugi się poskładać… teraz jestem jak jakieś puzzle i to dezorientujące jak pozornie nieznacząca zmiana zapachu czy głośniejszy dźwięk sprawiają, że wpadam w panikę.  
\- Zayn… zawsze to z tobą zostanie. Na pewno nie w takim stopniu, ale to będzie wymagało pracy i czasu. Będziesz podskakiwał na hałas czy budził się z koszmarów.  
\- Tylko jak mam pomóc jemu się pozbierać skoro sam jestem w rozsypce? On nie ma tutaj nikogo innego… jest już tam dwa tygodnie i pewnie nie ma pojęcia, co ze mną. Chciałbym do niego pojechać  
\- Z  
\- Daj mi dokończyć!- Irytuję się.- Chciałbym pojechać, ale wiem, że na razie to niemożliwe. Dlatego ty pojedziesz tam za mnie… w końcu, od czego ma się starszych braci, prawda?- Mówi i to pierwszy tak wyraźny sygnał akceptacji naszego pokrewieństwa.  
\- Prawda… młody.- Śmieję się cicho z niego, a on też krótko chichocze, ale urywa jakby sam zaskoczony tym dźwiękiem. Patrzy na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.- Będzie z tobą dobrze… _Superman Louis_ tu jest i cię przypilnuję.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chyba przeceniłam swoje możliwości biorąc się za tego rodzaju tematykę.  
> Uzależnienie, detoks, terapia, depresja, stany lękowe... Przesadziłam??  
> Mam nadzieję, że chociaż w jakimś stopniu jest to ciekawe ff.

**Zayn:**

Bezczynność doprowadza mnie do szału. Kompletnie nic nie mogę zrobić, bo nadal jestem w szpitalu, zamknięty w białej, pojedynczej sali i oprócz Louisa widuję jedynie personel szpitala. Z jednej strony to dobrze, bo już wyobrażam sobie minę Liama, gdybym odskoczył jak oparzony od jego dotyku. Jak nic domyśliłby się, co się stało i potem zaplanował i zrealizował pobicie Nialla. Jednak teraz, gdy Tommo pojechał do tego ośrodka odwykowego, w którym jest mój chłopak, to przydałoby mi się towarzystwo, by móc na chwilę oderwać się od swoich ponurych myśli.

Wiem jak ciężkie jest uzależnienie i jak bardzo niszczące dla osoby, która sięga po narkotyk. Mogłem się tylko domyślać, co pchnęło blondyna do sięgnięcia po używki. Od zawsze Niall chciał być lekarzem i mówił o tym z taką fascynacją i radością, gdyż lubił to uczucie, gdy zdołał komuś pomóc. Nawet jeśli chodziło o założenie prostego opatrunku, czy kilku szwów. A gdy dostał się na ten staż to o mało nie zaczął fruwać. Skakał po całym mieszkaniu i się śmiał. Przepełniała go czysta, niczym niezmącona radość, która aż udzielała się innym osobom w jego otoczeniu. Później stopniowo zaczęło to przygasać…

\- Jak ja się mogłem wcześniej nie zorientować, że chodzi o coś więcej. - Mamrotam cicho do siebie, bo przed oczami widzę Horana z kilku ostatnich dni. Zmęczony, wręcz załamany chłopak, z sińcami pod oczami i martwym spojrzeniem. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że go kocham? Dawno… prawdopodobnie wtedy, gdy był chory i został kilka dni w domu. Później coraz bardziej uciekał ode mnie i zamykał się w swoim świecie, a ja odreagowywałem malując.

Może gdybym próbował bardziej do niego dotrzeć, albo wprost zapytał, co się dzieje, to nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego? Niestety teraz już się tego nie dowiem, a takie gdybanie i rozpamiętywanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu, bo to nigdy nie przynosi nic oprócz żalu do samego siebie, a kolejnego dołującego uczucia nie potrzeba mi do kupletu. Teraz, gdy z nas obu zostały praktycznie same wraki dawnych osób. Związek jakby utknął w zawieszeniu, bo nie mam pojęcia czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie jeszcze zaufać mu na tyle, by z nim być, nie czując podświadomie lęku, albo nie przywoływując w pamięci tego, co się stało. Płaczu, krwi i bólu. Wiem, że nawet jeśli ja dam radę, to czy on ponownie będzie mógł patrzeć na mnie bez kłującego go poczucia winy? Czy my mamy jeszcze w ogóle jakąkolwiek szanse na wspólną przyszłość?

\- Cześć Zayn. - Świergocze Eleanor, pielęgniarka, która ma chrapkę na mojego starszego brata.

Jak to dziwnie brzmi: Mój brat… To chyba jedyne, co dobrego zawdzięczam matce - to, że zdradziła męża z ojcem Louisa i teraz nie zostałem całkiem sam.

Na początku mu nie wierzyłem, ale pokazał mi dokumenty, z których jasno i wyraźnie wynika, że jestem synem Marka Tomlinsona, ale on zrzeka się całkowicie praw rodzicielskich. Później tylko leżałem i wpatrywałem się w ścianę, próbując to sobie jakoś poukładać w głowie, a Tommo siedział na tym cholernym, zielonym fotelu i opowiadał o tym jak on się dowiedział. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uznałby nas za braci, bo ja mam brązowe oczy on niebieskie, a moja ciemniejsza karnacja jedynie podkreśla każdą różnicę. Jednak krew mówi sama za siebie… mamy tego samego ojca, który jest dupkiem i sukinsynem…

Kręcę głową i wracam do teraźniejszości. Patrzę na uśmiechniętą brunetkę i staram się odwzajemnić jej gest.

-Hej… Co tym razem masz dla mnie? - Wskazuję głową na tabletki i kubek z wodą, które trzyma w rękach.

\- Stały zestaw… antydepresanty, antybiotyk i trochę witamin. - A tak, zapomniałem, że po mojej efektownej próbie samobójczej jestem wspomagany farmakologicznie, by znowu nie targnąć się na swoje życie. Chcieli mnie nawet przymusowo zamknąć, ale Louis podpisał kilka papierków i zapisał mnie na terapię do jakiejś niezwiązanej z tym szpitalem psycholog.

\- Okay, dawaj. - Mruczę pod nosem z bardzo niezadowoloną miną, a ona tylko chichocze cicho na moje dąsy. Potem sprawdza jeszcze temperaturę ciała i mierzy ciśnienie. Uzupełnia kartę i przysiada na chwilę w Louisowym fotelu.

\- To nic pewnego, ale chyba w środę powinni wypuścić Cię do domu. Jesteś stabilny i nie masz żadnych niepokojących objawów typowych dla chwilowego niedotlenienia mózgu.

\- Chyba się cieszę, bo zaczynam mieć dosyć patrzenia na tą ścianę, jakkolwiek nie jest ona fascynująca i niezwykła, to po ośmiu dniach znam każdą jej rysę…

\- Wrócisz do siebie?

\- Kpisz? - prycham - Louis już przeniósł trochę moich podstawowych rzeczy do siebie i tylko mnie poinformował, że na razie mieszkam z nim. Czuję się jakbym w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat właśnie doczekał się troskliwej, nadopiekuńczej mamusi…

 

 

**Louis:**

Parkuję pod kliniką, w której jest Niall i przez minutę nie wychodzę z samochodu, zastanawiając się czy faktycznie dobrze zrobiłem przyjeżdżając tutaj? Jak on na mnie zareaguję i co mam mu powiedzieć, kiedy będzie pytał o Zayna? Z jednej strony nie chcę go okłamać, ale z drugiej, co jeśli go bardziej zdołuję prawdą?

Słyszę dźwięk wiadomości i po przeczytaniu uśmiech automatycznie wypływa na moją twarz..  
Od Zayn: El była zawiedziona, że Cię nie zastała… Umów się z nią, bo inaczej sam dam jej twój numer.

Faktycznie dziewczyna jest urocza i wyraźnie mną zainteresowana, ale teraz większość uwagi muszę poświęcić bratu. Może kiedyś jak już wszystko poukładamy w naszym życiu to spróbuję…

Wychodzę w końcu z auta i kieruję się w stronę kliniki. Zaraz po wejściu wita mnie uśmiech starszej recepcjonistki, a im dalej się kieruję, tym mija mnie coraz więcej personelu. Wyłapuję kilka znajomych twarzy, a wśród nich Stylesa, który cieszy się jak dziecko, kiedy tylko mnie dostrzega.

\- Tommo! Cześć! Spotkanie z Niallem mamy za mniej więcej pół godzinki, ale jak chcesz to możemy usiąść już teraz?

\- Jasne… tylko najpierw chciałbym dowiedzieć się od ciebie jak sobie radzi?

\- Louis… niestety, ale nie mogę udzielić Ci zbyt szczegółowych odpowiedzi. Nie ty jesteś wpisany jako osoba upoważniona, tylko Zayn.

\- Wiem, ale on na razie sam jest w szpitalu. - Mówię cicho, kiedy przekraczamy próg gabinetu młodszego i od razu kieruję się do szafki, na której ma ekspres do kawy. Krzywię się delikatnie, bo przez to wszystko coraz częściej piję to paskudztwo zamiast mojej ulubionej herbaty.

\- Myślisz, że kiedyś da radę odwiedzić Horana? - Pyta Harry niepewnie. - Wiem, że musi mu być ciężko, bo Niall powiedział mi wszystko, a przynajmniej większość… Jednak wydaję mi się, że to wiele by pomogło, bo Zayn jest dla tego chłopaka swojego rodzaju kotwicą. Kimś, kto trzyma go po tej stronie i nie pozwala mu się poddać. Niall trzyma się nadziei, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie mógł z nim porozmawiać, czy go przeprosić. Nie mówi tego, wprost, ale bez twojego brata nie wyobraża sobie dalszego życia. - Już otwieram usta, żeby coś wtrącić, ale Styles nawija jak katarynka nie dając mi takiej możliwości. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Malik już do niego nie wróci, ale Horan chciałby nadal być obecny w jego życiu.

\- Nie jestem tego taki pewny…

\- Czego? - Pyta zdławionym głosem Niall gdzieś za naszymi plecami.

\- Kurwa - Sapię i patrzę groźnie na Harry’ego, bo na to kompletnie się nie pisałem. Nie wiem czy taka informacja zmotywuję Horana czy bardziej go zdołuję.

\- Tego, że Zayn nie będzie Cię chciał w swoim życiu… sam mnie tu wysłał, bo nadal jest uziemiony w szpitalu.

\- Obudził się? - Szepcze blondyn z niedowierzaniem, a kilka łez wydostaję się z jego oczu.

\- Tak. Kila dni temu. Przepraszam, że nie dałem Ci znać, ale nie zadzwoniłeś i…

\- Zgubiłem numer w tym cały zamieszaniu. - Przyznaje Irlandczyk patrząc się na swoje palce. Wygląda jak smutne, skarcone dziecko.

\- Styles, ty idioto! - Kręcę głową na niedomyślność pana psychologa.

\- Co? - Pyta lokowany ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… wiesz, że masz mój numer i dzwonię do ciebie co najmniej raz dziennie, żeby zapytać jak się ma Horan, a ty nie domyśliłeś się, że może on też chciałby się jakoś skontaktować ze mną?

\- Uhm…

\- Louis. Stop - Mówi cicho blondyn. - Najpierw powiedz mi, co z Zaynem, a potem możesz wrócić do obrażania mojego terapeuty.

 

 

**Niall:**

Dzień odwiedzin jest zupełnie inny w ośrodku, bo czuć nerwową atmosferę oczekiwana, szczęście i tęsknotę za bliskimi. Ciężko mi patrzeć na uśmiechnięte twarze, bo dla nich na te kilka godzin zmartwienia i walka z uzależnieniem schodzi na dalszy plan. Jednak ja, jako jeden z nielicznych, siedzę sam i coraz bardziej zapadam się w swoich myślach, bo oprócz terapii indywidualnej ze Stylesem nie czeka mnie dzisiaj nic więcej. Równie dobrze mogę przespacerować się pod jego drzwi już wcześniej, to przynajmniej uniknę tych wszystkich odwiedzających i nie załamię się po raz kolejny patrząc na witające się rodziny czy pary. Zostałem sam ze swoim demonem, który wrósł się we mnie tak mocno, że ciężko nas rozróżnić. Sam do końca nie wiem już, które części są naprawdę moje, a co spowodowane jest narkotykami i ich wyraźnie odczuwalnym brakiem.

Idę schodami na pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajdują się gabinety i siadam pod tymi z niewielką, metalową tabliczką: Harry Styles. Dziwne, bo zazwyczaj przede mną nie miał z nikim zajęć, a teraz słyszę wyraźnie dwa głosy. Kiedy w końcu dostaję olśnienia i rozpoznaję głos, jako należący do Tomlinsona, bez zastanowienia, niczym jak na autopilocie rzucam się do drzwi i wślizguję się do środka prawie bezszelestnie. Wyłapuję imię mojego partnera, a potem uderzają we mnie wyraźnie słowa Louisa:

\- Nie jestem tego taki pewny…

\- Czego? - Pytam, zanim mogę się powstrzymać.

\- Tego, że Zayn nie będzie Cię chciał w swoim życiu… - Reszta wypowiedzi zagłuszona jest przez szum w uszach. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleję. Czy to znaczy, że on…

\- Obudził się?

\- Tak… kilka dni temu. - To najważniejsze. Później Louis pyta jeszcze, czemu nie zadzwoniłem, więc niechętnie przyznaję, że gdzieś zapodziałem tą cholerną karteczkę z numerem. Tomlinson wykłóca się o to z Harrym, ale ja nadal jestem zbyt odurzony informacją o Zaynie, żeby zwracać na nich większą uwagę.

Czy mnie nienawidzi i nie może znieść myśli o mnie? Jak bardzo załamany jest i czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będę mógł się z nim zobaczyć, żeby chociaż go przeprosić? Tak bardzo brakuje mi wszystkiego, co jest z nim związane: poplamionych farbami koszulek, zapachu mielonej kawy i kłębków dymu papierosowego, cichego, spokojnego głosu, podśpiewywana czy śmiechu. Uświadamiam sobie, że przez ostatnie miesiące nie zwracałem uwagi jak wiele mam i jak bardzo sama jego obecność wpływa na moje życie.

Dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, uciekałem przed nim w narkotyki?! Nie mogę pojąć, od czego to się zaczęło? Nic ani nikt inny nie zapewni mi takiego spokoju, komfortu czy poczucia bezpieczeństwa jak on. Wiem to. Teraz już do końca życia, jakkolwiek długie by ono nie było, będę męczył się ze świadomością, że mając wszystko zniszczyłem to, a nawet więcej, bo brak Zayna w mojej egzystencji oznacza powolną autodestrukcję. Bez niego mogę żyć pracą i tylko tym, a który szpital zatrudni lekarza narkomana? Tak wiem, że jest kilku takich i po terapii jakoś sobie radzą, ale bliski kontakt z niektórymi lekami to zawsze będzie kuszenie losu. Oni może są na tyle silni… pewnie mają rodziny czy przyjaciół, albo może nawet psa czy kota, dla których chcą żyć.

Całe moje życie byłem niewystarczająco dobry dla moich bliskich i tylko Zayn dostrzegł we mnie coś wartego uwagi. Wcześniej snobistyczna rodzinka na każdym kroku wytykała mi moje wady i potknięcia. Czułem się przy nich jak nic nie warty śmieć. Chociaż miałem najwyższą średnią w klasie, czy wygrywałem olimpiady to jednak ojciec był rozczarowany, bo wolałem brzdąkanie na gitarze od gry w piłkę, a matka cały czas patrzyła na mnie z takim żalem, jakbym odebrał jej całe życie. Może faktycznie tak było? Chciała córkę, a urodziłem się ja, doszło do komplikacji i nie mogła więcej zajść w ciążę. Mimo wszystko zawsze starałem się szukać chociaż najmniejszych pozytywów, bo bez nich wylądowałbym w psychiatryku lub na cmentarzu jeszcze przed maturą.

Codziennie się uśmiechałem i próbowałem rozweselać innych. Tak poznałem Zayna - chłopaka, który nigdy się nie uśmiechał, a ja bardzo chciałem to zmienić.

 

**Zayn:**

Próbuję skupić się na czymś innym, niż moje rozbiegane, chaotyczne myśli, bo powoli moje ciało zaczyna wypełniać panika. Bazgram w szkicowniku, ale nic sensownego nie powstaje, bo w głowie mam tylko Nialla i wszystkie jego twarze. Roześmiany nastolatek z gitarą przerzuconą przez ramię, jego nieco niepewny, nieśmiały uśmiech, gdy pytał mnie o wspólne zamieszkanie, zasmucony i zraniony wyraz twarzy po pierwszej poważnej kłótni. Tak wiele razem przeszliśmy i wiem, że nie poddam się, chociaż na razie myśl o spotkaniu z nim twarzą w twarz powoduje u mnie paraliż i momentalnie przypominam sobie kilka najgorszych tygodni. Teraz wiem, że jego zachowanie spowodowane było wyniszczeniem psychicznym i działaniem narkotyków.

Wiem, że to nie moja wina. To nie ja pchnąłem go w tym kierunku i nie wolno czuć mi się za to odpowiedzialnym, bo zrujnuje w ten sposób resztkę swojego poczucia wartości i zdrowia psychicznego. Teraz osiągnąłem pewien stabilny poziom, gdzie nie wzdragam się już na dotyk Louisa i El. Jednak reszta personelu medycznego nadal powoduję u mnie ciarki i natychmiastowy przypływ negatywnych emocji. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, którzy z nich skrzywdzili mojego partnera? Na wszystkich patrzę dosyć nieufnie i zachowuję dystans. Chociaż Louis spędził sporo czasu na grożeniu dyrekcji kolejnym pozwem, jeśli któreś z tych stażystów uniknie konsekwencji… jednak to nie znaczy, że reszta jest niewinna. Widzieli i wiedzieli, co się dzieje, ale nikt nic nie zrobił. Odwracali głowy i zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, a to czyni ich współodpowiedzialnymi za to, co się stało.

Brakuje mi go na każdym kroku… tego dawnego Nialla, chłopaka z najpiękniejszym uśmiechem na świecie. Pomimo trudnego dzieciństwa i braku jakichkolwiek uczuć ze strony wymagających rodziców był takim pozytywnym człowiekiem. Podziwiałem jego siłę, bo sam nie umiałem dostrzegać tyle radości w każdym dniu. Tęsknie za tym głośnym, nieokiełznanym śmiechem, za wspólnymi wieczorami i delikatnym dotykiem. Staram się sobie przypomnieć zapach jego skóry i to sprawia, że prawie mogę poczuć ciepłe ramiona wokół mnie. To tylko złudzenie, ale wystarcza by obudzić we mnie determinację: wyjdę z tego kolejny raz i nie zrezygnuję z niego.

Spoglądam na szkic i dostrzegam, że narysowałem Nialla ze zmierzwionymi włosami, szerokim uśmiechem i tym charakterystycznym błyskiem w oczach. Moim największym marzeniem jest, by zobaczyć jeszcze kiedyś tak szczęśliwego chłopaka, a nie tą pustą powłokę, która z niego została.

Niecierpliwie czekam na jakiekolwiek wieści od Louisa. Podskakuję na dźwięk telefonu.

\- Tak, Lou?

\- Jestem nadal w ośrodku i Niall siedzi obok mnie… wiem, że to nagle, ale może chciałbyś zamienić z nim kilka słów - Zawieszam się na chwilę, bo to dosyć nieoczekiwane. Dam radę nie rozkleić się po usłyszeniu jego głosu? Zerkam na rysunek i zaciskam mocniej palce na komórce. – Jeśli nie, to będzie okay Zaynie, ale pomyślałem, że to może by wam obu dobrze zrobiło? Chyba jednak nie… przepraszam.

\- Nie! Czekaj - Wołam, zanim zdąży się rozłączyć. - Daj go. - Głos lekko mi się trzęsie, ale nie poddam się. Słyszę kilka szmerów i nerwowy oddech i już wiem, że to Niall.

\- Zayn? - Zamykam oczy i wyobrażam go sobie, jak siedzi z telefonem Louisa przyciśniętym do ucha. - Jestem beznadziejny… tak bardzo zjebałem wszystko.

\- Horan zjebałeś, ale… nie jesteś beznadziejny. Nie dla mnie. - Urywm, by zaczerpnąć powietrza i zebrać się na odwagę. - Musisz dać radę się od tego uwolnić.

-Przepraszam… wiem, że twoja matka i… teraz ja to wszystko odgrzebałem. Wykopałem stare lęki i to pewnie za dużo… Zayn, ja nawet nie wiem jak to wszystko mogło zajść tak daleko. Chociaż po tym wszystkim pewnie ciężko będzie ci uwierzyć… to ja kocham cię…

\- Wiem. Jesteś silniejszy niż jakieś prochy, lepszy niż ci się wydaje Niall. - Odpowiadam, a łzy wypływają z moich oczu. - Do usłyszenia. - Szepczę i się rozłączam, a potem obejmuję kolana rękami i nerwowo kiwam się w przód i w tył. Przestaję się kontrolować i zanoszę się płaczem.

\- Też cię kocham. - Łkam, żałując, że nie miałem odwagi mu tego powiedzieć. To tylko trzy słowa, które kiedyś wypowiadałem codziennie. Słowa, które są dla mnie najważniejszą życiową prawdą. Nikt nigdy mnie nie kochał tak jak on, i ja nie czułem czegoś takiego do kogokolwiek innego.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROZDZIAŁ NIESPRAWDZONY!  
> Jednak tak dawno nie aktualizowałam, że bałam się, że zapomnicie całkiem o tym opowiadaniu :)  
> *Jak tylko będę mieć poprawioną wersję to podmienię :)

**Niall:**

Jedyne, o czym mogę myśleć to, że Zayn naprawdę chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Chociaż nie trwało to długo i wymieniliśmy tylko kilka zdań to ja czuję się jakbym mógł wreszcie oddychać pełna piersią. Teraz stoję jak idiota z telefonem w ręce i uśmiecham się do ściany. Co mnie obchodzi Styles czy Tomlinson skoro Zayn nadal we mnie wierzy… Po tym wszystkim on myśli, że jestem coś wart.  
Jesteś silniejszy niż jakieś prochy, lepszy niż ci się wydaję Niall-To zaskakujące, że jedno zdanie może aż tak zdeterminować człowieka. Naprawdę chce dać radę. Udowodnić sobie, że mogę się od tego uwolnić.  
Do usłyszenia…- Takie zakończenie rozmowy daje mi niejasne przesłanie, że to nie było pożegnanie. Chociaż w taki sposób będę miał z nim kontakt, a to i tak więcej niż myślałem, że otrzymam.  
\- Niall?- Głos Harry’ego wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia.- Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak.- Odpowiadam z lekkim uśmiechem.- Nawet lepiej… myślę, że pierwszy raz tak naprawdę pomyślałem właśnie, że dam radę.  
\- Cieszę się.- Styles czasami jest jak chodząca dziecięca radość… naprawdę tak niewiele mu potrzeba żeby rozsiewać entuzjazm i uśmiech wszystkim dookoła niezależnie od tego czy akurat ten ktoś sobie tego życzy czy nie.  
Na samym początku terapii to mnie strasznie wkurwiało, bo nie miałem żadnych powodów do radości a ten był jak pieprzone słońce. Po każdej naszej rozmowie znajdował jakieś pozytywy czy kazał mi przywoływać te lepsze momenty z życia. Oczywiście głównie pracowaliśmy nad tym rokiem gdzie byłem szykanowany przez profesora i resztę stażystów, oraz omawialiśmy zmiany, jakie to wywoływało w moich relacjach z partnerem. Jednak pod koniec sesji zawsze znajdował kilka minut na taką luźniejszą rozmowę…. Bardziej jak między przyjaciółmi niż terapeutą a pacjentem.  
\- Mamy pierwszy sukces Niallu Horanie!- Kontynuuję z szerokim uśmiechem.- Najważniejsze jest to żebyś ty uwierzył w to, że dasz radę. To jest podstawa, bo nadal będziesz mieć gorsze i lepsze dni… ale musisz nawet w tych kiepskich momentach pamiętać to uczucie i pewność, jaką czujesz teraz.  
\- Uhm, a ile czasu mam spędzić w ośrodku?  
\- A spieszy ci się gdzieś?  
\- Właśnie nie bardzo… tutaj mi łatwiej, ale jak zostanę sam to trochę boję się, że nie poradzę sobie z codziennością.- Powiedziałem starając się unikać spojrzenia Louisa.  
\- Masz jeszcze półtorej miesiąca Niall, a to jest całkiem dużo czasu na pokonanie twoich lęków i na przystosowanie się do życia bez narkotyków.  
\- Dokładanie Horan- Dodał Tomlinson- musisz pamiętać, że nigdy nie zostaniesz sam… Na razie ograniczymy twój kontakt z Zaynem do telefonów raz w tygodniu, a potem się zobaczy. On od przyszłego tygodnia zaczyna swoją terapię i dużo zależy od tego jak będzie się czuł po tych spotkaniach.  
\- W szpitalu? Kto jest jego psychoterapeutą?  
\- Nie w szpitalu… chociaż przysłali jakiegoś starszego, siwego gościa do niego, ale jakoś nie przekonał mnie do siebie. To mały gabinet w ogóle niezwiązany z placówką, w której pracowałeś.- Odetchnąłem z ulgą, bo może nie wszyscy byli tam źli, ale mimo wszystko nadal istniało ryzyko, że trafi do jakiegoś gościa, którego bardziej obchodzi comiesięczna wypłata niż terapia, którą ma prowadzić.  
\- Kogo? Może znam?- Wtrącił Styles.  
\- Na pewno skoro korzystałem z listy osób, którą mi poleciłeś.- Tomlinson wydawał się rozbawiony nieogarnięciem młodszego.  
\- Och ta… sorki, ale tamta rozmowa jakoś wyleciała mi z głowy.- Co dziwniejsze Harry się zarumienił  
\- Może raczej ktoś pomógł ci o niej zapomnieć, co?- Teraz to już szatyn podśmiewał się pod nosem.  
\- Tommo! Przestań… Mimo wszystko jesteśmy w miejscu mojej pracy, więc się zamknij.  
\- Oi, ale no weź… Dawno u was nie byłem. Jak tam Nick? Twoja rodzina nadal próbuję cię nawrócić?  
\- Poddali się jakiś czas temu… Tylko Gemma czasami wpada na weekend. Reszta nadal milczy, chociaż moja wredna siostra twierdzi, że mama powoli się łamie. Kto wie może na następne urodziny dotrze? To byłoby miłe…  
\- Tak… za mamą tęskni się zawsze. Nie ważne jak bardzo jest się wściekłym czy jak wiele żalu o coś masz…- Louis przyjaźnie dotyka ramie wyższego- A jak nie to stała lista gości na pewno się pojawi. Jakoś zawsze dawaliśmy radę zjeść i wypić wszystko, co było przygotowane…  
\- Louis!- Upomina go kolejny raz Harry.  
\- Przestań mnie ganić jak jakiegoś gówniarza… przypominam ci, że mimo wszystko to ja jestem tym starszym.  
\- Tak? A jakoś tego nie widać ani nie słychać Tommo…- Rzuca młodszy z lekką kpiną w głosie.  
\- Cios poniżej pasa panie psychologu.- Starszy parska śmiechem- A te lepiej zostaw dla narzeczonego  
\- Słowo daję, że ty i Nick czasami jesteście tak podobni z charakteru, że zastanawiam się czy przypadkiem nie jesteście jakoś spokrewnieni… Może masz kolejnego brata Lou?  
\- Halo?!- Wołam, bo chyba o mnie całkiem zapomnieli.- Ja tu nadal jestem.  
\- Ups?- Styles chyba naprawdę zapomniał o mojej skromnej osobie siedzącej cicho jak mysz pod miotłą w wygodnym fotelu.  
\- Narzeczony?- To chyba najbardziej mnie zaskoczyło, bo on jest młodszy ode mnie, ale z drugiej strony znacznie bardziej poukładany.  
\- Tak, ale to świeża sprawa. Jeszcze miesiąc temu nie wiedziałem, że Grimshaw coś takiego planuje.  
\- Cóż gratuluję.- Mówię szczerze, ale jednak dosyć smutnym głosem, bo mogliśmy być to: ja i Zayn gdyby wszystko się tak nie zjebało. Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale nadal mam nadzieję, że mamy jakąkolwiek szansę. Chociaż to bardziej jak abstrakcja czy marzenie niż realna przyszłość.  
\- Dzięki Niall.- Odpowiada  
\- Ty też kiedyś dotrzesz do takiego momentu Niall… tylko musisz jakoś zostawić to swoje gówno za sobą. A nie toczyć je cały czas jak jakiś żuczek- Tomlinson podszedł bliżej i chwilę gapi się na mnie chyba nie wiedząc, co zrobić. W końcu burzy moją grzywkę, która i tak jest tutaj w opłakanym stanie, a ciemniejsze odrosty są coraz bardziej widoczne.  
\- Offf!- Ze śmiechem odganiam jego rękę, ale ten idiota jest wytrwały i próbuję drugą sięgnąć do moich włosów- Spieprzaj.  
\- Okay… widzimy się za dwa tygodnie Niall. Chcesz żeby coś ci przywieść?  
\- Może jeszcze jedną parę dresów i kilka koszulek. Jakąś książkę… Mogę ci dać klucze. Mam w pokoju.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Leć, a ja podręczę jeszcze trochę twojego terapeutę.- Tomlinson zdecydowanie ma coś z chochlika.

*******  
Przez ten tydzień od wizyty Louisa mój nastrój nadal pozostawał całkiem niezły. Starałem się tylko nie zastanawiać nad tym, co łączy go z Zaynem, bo to dosyć drażliwy temat nawet na dyskusję z samym sobą. Raz nie udało mi się wytrwać w tym postanowieniu i czekając pod gabinetem Stylesa na swoją terapię odpłynąłem myślami.  
Z jednaj strony wiem, że ja na niego nie zasługuję. Jedyne, co robiłem przez kilka ostatnich tygodni naszego związku to ranienie go. Nie powinienem nawet mieć nadziei, że po czymś takim on nadal ze mną będzie… jasne, że nie urwie kontaktu, bo zawsze za bardzo troszczył się o innych. Jednak nie potrafię tak całkiem odpuścić i przestać o nim myśleć. Jeśli chce być szczery sam ze sobą to jak na razie nie potrafię wyobrazić go sobie z kimś innym. Nawet z Louisem… Nie dałbym chyba rady stać z boku i przyglądać się jak układa sobie życie. To łamałoby mi serce zawsze, gdy bym ich widział, ale może właśnie na to zasłużyłem? Za roztrzaskanie Zanowi życia w drobny mak, za to, ze znowu boi się ludzi, za stracone zaufanie. Może to właśnie moja kara za wyrzucenie własnego darowanego szczęścia na wysypisko?  
Każdego dnia mam ze sztucznym uśmiechem widywać go z kimś innym u boku. Los lubi ze mnie drwić, więc to całkiem prawdopodobny scenariusz. Chciałbym, chociaż być w stanie życzyć im wszystkiego dobrego, ale jestem tylko sobą: egoistycznym sukinsynem, który chce swoje szczęście z powrotem, chociaż wcale na niego nie zasługuję.  
Tego dnia terapia jest okropna, bo wszystko odczytuję opacznie, a słowa Harry’ego o tym, że musze ruszyć do przodu wywołują u mnie atak paniki. Serce przyspiesza i mam wrażenie jakby biło z nienaturalnie dużą siłą, bo wręcz obija mi się o żebra… następnie czuje ucisk i ciężko jest mi nabrać powietrza. Siadam na podłodze, zamykam oczy i liczę z nadzieją, że to pomoże.  
\- Niall?- Harry nachyla się nade mną ze szklanką wody, ale zamiast ją wypić wylewam ją sobie na włosy.- Co się dzieję?  
\- Panika…- Charczę z trudem przez ściśnięte gardło. Chyba kiwa głową, ale już ze z falą mdłości. Mój żołądek zaciska się nieprzyjemnie i robi mi się o wiele za gorąco. Jak podczas pierwszego tygodnia po odstawieniu prochów. Mimo tego staram się głęboko oddychać przez nos, bo ostatnie, co chcę to zarzyganie gabinetu swojego terapeuty. Dreszcze przebiegają mi po kręgosłupie, a ręce trzęsą się jak u starego alkoholika.- Hej Niall?!- Zmartwiona twarz Harry’ego to ostatnie, co do mnie dociera zanim nie odpływam.

Kiedy otwieram oczy jestem w innej części kliniki. Leże na szpitalnym łóżku podpięty do kroplówki a blady Styles obgryza paznokcie siedząc na plastikowym krzesełku.  
\- Zły nawyk panie terapeuto.- Mamrocze wskazując na jego dłoń. Automatycznie przestaję i uśmiecha się z lekkim zakłopotaniem.  
\- Jesteś pierwszym pacjentem, który zasłabł mi na terapii Horan… Nie żartuj teraz ze mnie, bo mamy większe zmartwienia. Wiem, czym są ataki paniki, ale nie mam pojęcia, czym ten twój mógł być spowodowany. Cały tydzień świetnie sobie radziłeś, a tu dzisiaj taka niespodzianka.  
\- Miałem je, jako dziecko…- Wzruszam ramionami.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Z różnych powodów… Bałem się, że skoro dostałem niższą ocenę to rodzice nie będą zadowoleni, albo jak zacząłem nosić aparat na zębach panikowałem, gdy miałem poznać kogoś nowego. Potem jakoś udawało mi się to maskować humorem i uśmiechem. To pierwszy tak silny atak od jakichś dziesięciu lat.  
\- A wiesz, co go spowodowało?  
\- Uhm…  
\- A może zechcesz się tym ze mną podzielić? To jakoś to rozpracujemy, bo kolejne takie atrakcje nam obu raczej nie są potrzebne.  
\- Przyszłość.  
\- Coś może konkretniej?  
\- Przyszłość bez Zayna. To jak będę musiał nauczyć się żyć bez niego, a może nawet widywać go z kimś innym… Nie widzę siebie bez niego, a wiem, że jemu z kolei będzie lepiej beze mnie.  
\- Nie wybiegaj aż tak daleko w przyszłość Niall. Na razie skup się na najbliższym miesiącu w ośrodku i waszych cotygodniowych niedzielnych rozmowach. I moja rada: nie próbuj decydować za niego. Cokolwiek będzie dalej…

 

 

**Zayn:**

  
Od tamtej rozmowy z Niallem coś się zmieniło. Mam pewność, że on tam gdzieś jest i walczy z nałogiem, więc jest jeszcze jakaś szansa dla niego, dla mnie, dla nas. Niby wcześniej też to wiedziałem od Louisa, ale to chyba było za mało. Dopiero usłyszenie jego załamanego głosu i wyobrażenie sobie jak bardzo to wszystko na niego oddziałuję uświadomiło mi, że naprawdę nie chcę go stracić.  
Pomimo całego tego bólu, strachu i upokorzenia ja nadal za nim tęsknie.

Spotkania z terapeutką mam dwa razy w tygodniu i jak na razie nie widzę specjalnej poprawy, ale to dopiero start i jeszcze długa droga przede mną. Nic nie przychodzi od tak z dnia na dzień w takich przypadkach, a przynajmniej ona tak twierdzi. Dzień po dniu i tydzień po tygodniu będę się zbierał do kupy, a i tak zostaną pewne ślady tego, co się stało.  
Podała w wątpliwość moją decyzję pozostania w kontakcie z Niallem, ale szybko uświadomiłem jej, że dyskusja na ten temat jest bezcelowa, bo to akurat jedna z niewielu rzeczy, jakich jestem teraz pewien. Cała reszta to jak malowanie na wodzie… Wszystko przybiera inny kształt niż rzeczywiście chciałbym, aby miało.

 

*******  
Siedzę przy stole i czekam aż starszy braciszek popisze się zdolnościami kulinarnymi. Minęły dopiero trzy dni odkąd z nim zamieszkałem, a już zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do jego rytmu dnia. To odrobinę zaskakujące, bo Louis jest na pozór najbardziej chaotyczną osobą, jaką znam, ale jednocześnie zawsze doskonale wie gdzie, co ma.  
Cieszę się, że nie jest jakimś nadętym dupkiem w graniaku tylko lekko zwariowanym, spontanicznym i bardzo energicznym właścicielem baru. Twierdzi, że przygotowanie dobrych drinków to też pewnego rodzaju sztuka i chyba nie mogę się z nim w tym temacie nie zgodzić, kiedy na studiach wypiłem swoje.

Tylko siłą woli powstrzymuję się od wyciągnięcia szatynowi telefonu z kieszeni i zadzwonienia do Stylesa, bo wiem, że terapia Nialla zaczęła się jakieś pięć minut temu. Tak bardzo chce znowu go usłyszeć, że aż mnie podrzuca na tym pierdolonym, niewygodnym krześle.  
\- Zayn. Przestań zerkać, co minutę na zegarek…- Wzdycha Louis i przewraca oczami tak bardzo, że aż dziwne, że go to nie boli.- Wytrzymałeś cały tydzień to wytrzymasz jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut.  
\- Dobrze już dobrze!- Unoszę ręce w obronnym geście.- Ale może dałbyś wreszcie coś do jedzenia, bo tak czuję jak mój żołądek powoli przyrasta do krzyża…- Na dowód akurat w tej sekundzie burczy mi w brzuchu i to dosyć głośno.  
\- Słyszę- Śmieję się i stawia na blacie dwa talerze z jakąś zupą- Brokułowa.  
\- Dużo tego zielonego…  
\- Przyzwyczajaj się, bo ja mięso jem bardzo rzadko. Zawsze możesz sam coś zrobić, wpisz na listę, która wisi na lodówce i na najbliższych zakupach uzupełnię braki, bo aktualnie to chyba jedynie mam jakąś rybę w zamrażalniku.  
\- Okay… też nie musze codziennie, ale czasami lubię zjeść jakiegoś kurczaka.  
\- Zapamiętam.- Reszta obiadu mija nam na zwykłej codziennej paplaninie. Opowiadamy o tym jak żyliśmy wcześniej. Nie wyciągamy żadnych przykrych wspomnień tylko wszystko to, co przyjemniejsze. Z Tomlinsonem wszystko wydaję się prostsze… sama świadomość, że mam brata, kogoś, kto się przejmuję i o mnie myśli jest bardzo budująca. Jak na razie jest jedyną osobą, przy której czuję się swobodnie i nie pilnuję się tak jak przy innych. Nie podskakuję, gdy powie coś głośniej, albo jak przeklina, gdy coś mu się wyślizgnie z rąk. Tylko, gdy stoję do niego plecami, a on dotknie mojego ramienia albo pleców nadal się wzdrygam.

Później Tommo wrzuca naczynia do zlewu, a ja wyciągam kubki na kawę i wstawiam wodę. Sypię właśnie cukier do swojego ulubionego napoju, kiedy słyszę znajome dźwięki: Hold back the River. Na chwilę mnie paraliżuje.  
\- Hej Niall.- Wypowiedziane przez Louisa mnie budzi. Pokazuje gestem żeby oddał mi telefon, ale nie słucha.- Tak, tak jest tutaj. Tak na pewno chce z tobą gadać. Jeszcze chwilę i mnie zamorduję wzrokiem, że nie oddałem mu jeszcze komórki… - Wreszcie udaję mi się wydostać jakoś smartfona z jego zaciśniętych palców.  
\- Jestem.- Mówię zamiast przywitania

 

 

**Niall:**

  
-Jestem- Mam ochotę zapiszczeć, gdy zamiast wesołego świergotu Tomlinsona słyszę cichy i pełen napięcia głos Zayna.- Niall?  
\- Tak wszystko w porządku… na sekundę się zawiesiłem sorki.- Odpowiadam nerwowo ciągnąc za końcówki włosów i dreptają po gabinecie Harry’ego, a ten obserwuję mnie uważnie notując coś sobie w swoim wielkim czarnym kajeciku. Nie do wiary, że ten gówniarz jest moim psychoterapeutą.  
\- Coś się stało?- Brzmi na nieco zaniepokojonego.  
\- Nie. Jest lepiej niż było… to już trzeci tydzień i już mi łatwiej. Przynajmniej fizycznie… nawet przytyłem jakiś kilogram.  
\- Naprawdę cieszę się, że z tym walczysz Ni… wiem, że ci się uda.- Na chwilę milknie, a ja boję się odezwać.- Wiem od Louisa, że to były głównie pochodne heroiny i czasem ekstazy wymieszane z alkoholem. Na pewno teraz jest ci ciężko i twój nastrój jest bardzo podły wręcz depresyjny.  
\- Miałem atak paniki wczoraj…  
\- Co? Ale przecież nie zdarzały ci się już od kilku lat.  
\- Tak wiem… ten był naprawdę silny. Odleciałem i Styles umieścił mnie na kilka godzin w części szpitalnej ośrodka. Pod kroplówką i zrobili mi podstawowe badania.  
\- Coś jest nie tak?  
\- Nie. Słabsze wyniki krwi i parametry nerkowe oraz wątrobowe, ale to nic, czego nie można było się spodziewać.  
\- Chciałbym przyjechać…- Moje serce przyspiesza.- Ale wiem, że na razie nie dam rady Niall. Wciąż jedyną osobą, której się nie boję jest Tommo i nawet Liam musiał stać, co najmniej dwa metry ode mnie żebym nie trząsł się jak galareta…  
\- To wszystko przeze mnie… powinieneś zapomnieć i żyć swoim życiem Zayn..  
\- Nie potrafiłbym idioto.- Słyszę po głosie, że się zirytował.- Więcej w tym winy prochów i tej twojej bezsensownej zazdrości. Kiedy poczuję się pewniej to wpadnę, ale mam jeszcze dużo do przepracowania. O ile wcześniej nie uduszę mojej terapeutki, ale to twarda sztuka i chyba nie pójdzie mi zbyt łatwo.  
\- Aż tak źle?- Pytam szeptem i zastanawiam się, na kogo on kurwa trafił?  
\- Nie… może źle powiedziałem. Wiem, że musze to z siebie wszystko wyrzucić i zostawić trochę tego emocjonalnego bagażu za sobą. Ona zmusza mnie do przepracowania i nazwania każdej jednej emocji i to wyczerpujące. Czasami mam ochotę wyjść, albo wyrzucić jej ładne kwiatki rzez okno. Słychać mnie prawdopodobnie w całym budynku, a kiedy stamtąd wychodzę to czuje się jakbym przebiegł pieprzony maraton.  
\- Pomaga, chociaż?  
\- W ślimaczym tempie idę do przodu, więc chyba pomaga.  
\- Cieszę się Zi… Styles mówi, że czas kończyć.- Nie mam pojęcia jak wytrzymam kolejny tydzień bez jakiejkolwiek wiadomości od niego.  
\- Och już? Musisz pamiętać, że chce żeby ci się udało. Zadzwonię za tydzień…  
\- Będę czekać…- Już mam oddawać telefon Harry’emu  
\- A i Niall? Jesteś?  
\- Uhm  
\- Tęsknie za tobą…- Nie mam szans odpowiedzieć mu tym samym, bo słychać już sygnał zakończonego połączenia.

  
_Wiem, że to ostatnie zdanie będzie mnie trzymać przy życiu do następnego tygodnia._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jak poprzednio rozdział nie sprawdzony.  
> Mam nadzieję, że nie ma tragedii

**Zayn:**

  
Czas płynie szybciej, kiedy skupiam się na cotygodniowych rozmowach z Niallem bardziej niż na reszcie tygodnia. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy minęły kolejne dwa tygodnie, co oznacza, że Horan wychodzi z ośrodka za mniej niż miesiąc. Znowu czuję się cholernie rozdarty, bo tęsknie za nim i chciałbym rozmawiać z nim częściej może nawet się spotkać, ale jednocześnie przeraża mnie to jak nic innego. Myśl, że miałbym usiąść naprzeciwko niego i ponownie spojrzeć na chłopaka, który jest całym moi światem wciąż pamiętając doskonale to, co czułem wtedy, gdy pod wpływem prochów zmusił mnie do seksu.  
W nocy budzę się z koszmarów, w których główną rolę gra moja naćpana, agresywna matka wrzeszcząca, że wszystko, co złe w jej życiu wydarzyło się przeze mnie. Równie często widzę Nialla z pustymi oczami i złością wymalowaną na twarzy i wciąż od nowa przeżywam to, co się wtedy stało. Słyszę zaborczość i zazdrość w jego głosie, a następnie czuję w każdym pospiesznym stanowczym dotyku. Nie rozumiem ludzi, którzy myślą, że jeśli się kogoś kocha to łatwiej wybacza się i zapomina o takich rzeczach.  
Horan jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu i nie sądzę żeby to się zmieniło, ale to nie znaczy, że już jest wszystko dobrze i możemy daj żyć w tęczowej bajce. Ja kocham jego i wiem, że on to odwzajemnia… niestety jak na ten moment to za mało. Brakuję pewnego istotnego elementu: zaufania.

  
\- Zayn?- Słyszę jak niepewnie Louis się odzywa: tak jakby chciał mnie o coś zapytać jednocześnie wcale nie chcąc tego robić.  
\- Co jest?- Podnoszę wzrok znad swojego kubka herbaty i napotykam jego ciekawskie, ale też zmartwione spojrzenie.  
\- Odleciałeś na chwilę…- Mamroczę- Wiesz, bo tak się zastanawiałem nad tym wszystkim…  
\- I?  
\- Wiesz, że z każdym dniem coraz bliżej do wyjścia Nialla z kliniki?- Chce odpowiedzieć, ale Lou ma inne plany, bo nadal kontynuuję swoją wypowiedź- Oczywiście nadal będzie miał spotkania z Harrym tutaj na miejscu, bo ten gówniarz ma tu drugi gabinet, a klinika to taki dodatkowy projekt. Z tego, co udało mi się wydusić ze Stylesa zaczną od dwóch, trzech spotkań w tygodniu, a później będą zmniejszać częstotliwość.  
\- Tommo oddychaj.- Mówię, bo on chyba wziął sobie za cel wyrzucenie tych wszystkich informacji na jednym wdechu.- Tak wiem, że to tylko jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia dni.  
\- Może chciałbyś się z nim spotkać dopóki jest tam?- Pyta bardzo cicho nawet na mnie nie patrząc, bo nagle tak bardzo zafascynowały go rysy na stole. Kopię go w kostkę i dopiero wtedy z jękiem bólu na mnie zerka.  
\- Masz glany idioto!- Syczy podkulając nogi na krzesło- Tak właściwie to, dlaczego masz na sobie te groźne dla otoczenia, a szczególnie dla mojego pięknego, szarego dywanu buciory?!  
\- Za dwadzieścia minut wychodzę na spotkanie z panią psycholog.- Nicola jest może i cholernie dobrym terapeutą, ale odrobinę mnie przeraża. To jak czyta z każdego mojego gestu, zająknięcia czy zmiany tonu, barwy głosu… Okay, zdaję sobie sprawę, że większość tego to wpływ studiów i kilku lat praktyki w zawodzie, ale jednak czasami zastanawiam się czy ona na pewno jest człowiekiem? Brzmię jak wariat, ale ona zna moje odpowiedzi wcześniej ode mnie…  
\- A no tak…  
\- Pamiętasz, że mnie zawozisz?  
\- Cóż… teraz już tak.  
\- Looou!  
\- Nie no żart brat- Śmieję się ze złośliwymi ognikami w oczach. Przewracam oczami, a ten idiota małpuję mój gest.- Wracając: Niall, klinika, spotkanie. Co ty na to?  
\- Będziesz tam?  
\- Jasne… ja i Styles pewne też, bo nie przepuści okazji żeby zanalizować blondasa, kiedy jest razem z tobą. Chyba jego doktorat będzie o was jak tak dalej pójdzie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że z tym doktoratem to żart…- Tommo tylko wzrusza ramionami jakby sam nie był do końca pewien. Wcale niepocieszające.- Jednak to chyba lepiej, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu będzie więcej osób.  
\- Jeśli to za wcześnie to możemy przełożyć to na inny termin Zayn.- Rzuca pospiesznie- Nie zmuszaj się do niczego  
\- Chyba cały czas będzie mi się wydawało, że to jeszcze nie ten czas… A jeśli kiedykolwiek chcę go odzyskać to muszę zacząć coś robić w tym kierunku. On walczy z nałogiem, poczuciem winy, atakami paniki, depresją i chuj wie czym jeszcze- Oddycham głęboko dwa razy.- Teraz kolej na mnie. Chce przestać się bać tego spotkania, bo później będzie tylko łatwiej. Wiem, że sam jego widok sprawi, że będę cofał się myślami do złych i dobrych wspomnień.- Kolejny oddech na uspokojenie.- Szczerze nie mam pojęcia w którą stronę to pójdzie… mogę równie dobrze wybuchnąć płaczem, zemdleć albo strzelić go w twarz co przytulić i nie chcieć puścić.  
\- Uhm… Jak coś to zawsze możesz zrobić to wszystko po kolei.- Mówi- Jeśli to tylko sprawi, że ruszysz do przodu i spokojnie prześpisz chociaż kilka godzin.  
\- Wiesz, że nie śpię?- Dziwię się, bo myślałem, że tak świetnie się z tym kryje…  
-Proszę cię w tym mieszkaniu nie ma aż takiej przestrzeni żeby mógł umknąć mi fakt, że ktoś drepta w nocy po kuchni, a później siedzi i pali na balkonie, albo zaszywa się w swoim pokoju i rysuję.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że akurat to?  
\- Może stąd, że rano całe ręce masz grafitowe? Czasami też smugi a twarzy… już nie wspomnę o twojej pościeli…  
\- Uh… wygląda na to, że nie jestem tak sprytny jak mi się wydawało.- Puszcza mi oczko i zerka na wyświetlacz telefonu.  
\- Sądzę, że musimy się zbierać, bo twoja ulubiona terapeutka nie może przecież znowu na nas czekać.  
-Czasami cię nienawidzę- Mamrocze pod nosem, ale on oczywiście słyszy i uderza mnie lekko w ramię niczym obrażona, urażona księżniczka.  
\- Nie kłam.- Prycha- Kochasz mnie  
\- Braterskich uczuć i rodzinnych więzów nie da się od tak wyhodować w kilka tygodni, ale myślę, że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze.- To tak jakby prawda powiedziana żartem i on chyba też to wie, bo cała gra nagle znika, a on szczerzy się tak bardzo, że to prawdopodobnie aż bolesne, a drobne zmarszczki pojawiają się w kącikach jego oczu.

*******

Chwilę później jesteśmy już zapakowani do samochodu Louisa który jest jednocześnie jego obsesją, pasją i chyba największą życiową miłością. Zresztą, co się dziwić to mustang GT2 czarny błyszczący jakby Tomlinson całkiem dużo czasu poświęcał na polerowanie go i podziwianie, co właściwie tak bardzo nie mija się z prawdą. Jednak skoro jesteśmy rodziną to jasne było, że on musi mieć jakieś swoje drobne dziwactwa. Ja każdą powierzchnie uznaję za potencjalne miejsce na graffitti, a on obdarzył uczuciem własny samochód…  
Przysięgam, że Lou wzdycha gdy odpala auto, a silnik wydaję charakterystyczny dźwięk, noga szatyna mocniej naciska na gaz, a ten chichocze sam do siebie.  
Może zapytam Nicoli czy to też można leczyć?

 

 

**Louis:**

Docieramy na miejsce jak zwykle z kilkuminutowym opóźnieniem, ale to nie moja wina do cholery. Kto mógł przypuszczać, że w piątkowe popołudnie będą aż takie korki?! No kto?!

  
\- Moi ulubieni bracia.- Mówi cierpko blondynka w średnim wieku. Daję słowo ona odlicza dni, kiedy pozbędzie się nas z listy swoich pacjentów. Niby lekarz nie jest zobowiązany do lubienia wszystkich, ale jednak z psychoterapeutą to powinno wyglądać nieco inaczej.  
\- Dzień dobry- Mówi Malik i od razu pakuję się do gabinetu.- Lou zapomniał, że dzisiaj piątek i wjechał w jedną z najbardziej zakorkowanych ulic zamiast znaleźć objazd.  
\- Hej młody nie wysypuj mnie tak na starcie.- Uśmiecham się niczym niewiniątko do Nicoli, ale ta tylko wzdycha pokonana.  
\- Pewnie będę tego żałować, ale chciałabym żebyście dzisiaj weszli obaj. Oczywiście, jeśli Zayn nie ma nic przeciwko.- Mulat wzrusza ramionami, więc dreptam posłusznie do niewielkiego pokoju. Siadamy naprzeciwko terapeutki, a chwilę później ona unosi wzrok znad swoich notatek.

  
\- Zaczniemy od tego, co zmieniło się od ostatniego spotkania?  
\- Nie za wiele… koszmary nadal są. Nie bardzo radze sobie na zewnątrz, najchętniej nie wychodziłbym z mieszkania, ale staram się jakoś do tego zmuszać. Mam pracę i jak na razie mój przyjaciel sam wszystko robi. Jednak wiem, że nie mogę zostawić tego tak na długo… dlatego próbuję jakoś stopniowo wychodzić, najpierw krótki spacer czy wycieczka do kiosku po fajki, a wczoraj udało mi się nawet iść z Louisem na dłuższe zakupy.  
\- To dobrze, nieźle sobie radzisz. Fobia społeczna jest częsta po traumatycznych zdarzeniach. To lęk przed innymi ludźmi, przed kontaktami z nimi. Czasami niektórzy nie są w stanie nawet wymienić kilku zdań, bo lęk ich paraliżuję. W niektórych sytuacjach odczuwa się go mocniej, wystarczy poczuć zapach czy usłyszeć coś, co kojarzy nam się ze stanem zagrożenie by mieć ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec z powrotem do domu.  
\- Tak, to całkiem nieźle opisuje to jak się czułem, a gdyby nie było ze mną Tommo to raczej nie dałbym rady.

  
\- Co zaobserwowałeś?- To pytanie kieruję do mnie.  
\- Uhm… gorzej reaguję na mężczyzn. Kobiety, jeśli nie przekraczają jego przestrzeni osobistej nie wywołują nerwowych reakcji.  
\- Uhm- Zapisuję krótka notatkę- Coś jeszcze? Jak zachowuję się tylko przy tobie?  
\- Czasami tylko, gdy go zaskoczę widzę, że panikuje przez kilka sekund. Gdy orientuję się, kim jestem od razu się rozluźnia.

  
\- Zayn, co pojawia się w snach? To samo, co zwykle?  
\- Tak: moja matka, Niall na prochach.  
\- Myślałeś o drobnym wsparciu farmakologicznym? Nic mocnego. Jednak zaburzenia snu mogą być długotrwałe, a bezsenność jest męczącą przypadłością. Na dłuższą metę nie da się tak funkcjonować.  
\- Na początku nie chciałem, bo i tak przymusowo biorę jakieś tabletki rano, a drugie mam w razie nagłych stanów lękowych.  
\- Te drugie brałeś kiedykolwiek?  
\- Nie…- Kobieta wraca do biurka i podaję mi wizytówkę.

 

Dalsza część terapii jest dosyć ciężka, bo pracujemy nad kolejnym uczuciem, które Zayn wymienił podczas pierwszej sesji:

  
_Rozgoryczenie._

  
\- Co rozumiesz przez to słowo? Co się pod nim ukrywa Zayn?  
\- Nie rozumiem…  
\- Rozgoryczenie jest połączeniem kilku emocji: gniewu oraz smutku. Często również rozczarowania…  
\- Uhm… To znaczy ja…- Malik milknie i chyba nie zamierza ponownie się odezwać.  
\- Opisz to, co czułeś, gdy czekałeś aż twój partner zaśnie żeby się wymknąć.  
\- Po tym wszystkim… ja czułem za dużo: byłem załamany, przerażony tym, co się stało z moim życiem w ciągu kilkudziesięciu minut. Zraniony, smutny, bo ufałem mu jak nikomu innemu. Zawsze ratował mnie i to po prostu Niall słoneczko Horan. Chyba nie docierało do mnie to, co się stało.- Zamykam oczy, bo już to słyszałem tyle, że w wersji Nialla, która była mocno zniekształcona przez dragi.  
\- Kiedy przyszło rozgoryczenie?  
\- Zmywałem z siebie krew i miałem takie cholerne przeczucie, że tym razem nie dam rady. To tak bardzo przypominało mi o tych upokorzeniach i bólu, jakie otrzymałem od matki. Poczułem, że życie znowu mi dokopało. Byłem zrezygnowany i nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić. Kompletnie nie miałem siły żeby radzić sobie z tym, co ze mnie zostało. Chciałem mieć tylko już spokój…  
\- A teraz? Nadal tak czasami się czujesz?  
\- Tylko po tych koszmarach… ale nie tak silnie jak wtedy. Chce spróbować jakoś poskładać siebie z powrotem w jeden kawałek.  
\- Dobrze Zayn, Louis. Na następnej sesji omówimy wasze pokrewieństwo plus kolejną emocję z listy, a może nawet dwie o których dzisiaj wspomniałeś: zranienie i smutek.  
\- Okay- Mruczy pod nosem Malik i wiem, że jest wykończony.  
\- Do widzenia.- Wołam i wychodzimy z westchnieniem ulgi z budynku. Prosto na kwietniowe, ciepłe popołudnie.

 

 

**Niall:**

  
Znowu idę po tych samych schodach na piętro do gabinetu Harry’ego. Zostało mi już tylko dwa tygodnie w klinice i powoli opanowuję mnie lęk przed opuszczeniem bezpiecznych murów placówki. Tutaj z dale od całego tego młynu i kołowrotka miejskiego życia znowu zacząłem przejawiać pewne symptomy optymizmu. Chociaż są mocno tłumione przez wyrzuty sumienia czy wstyd. Jednak najgorsza z tego wszystkiego jest pustaka.  
Pukam do drzwi i jak zawsze nawet nie czekam na to: proszę wejdź. Błąd.  
Styles nie jest sam, a z jakimś brunetem. Na pierwszy rzut oka kilka lat starszym od pana terapeuty i zdecydowanie bardzo mu bliskiego zważywszy na to, że zastaję ich w bardzo jednoznacznym momencie. Harry siedzi w swoim fotelu, a mężczyzna na jego kolanach. Przez chwile patrzą na mnie bardzo przerażonym wzrokiem i żaden nawet nie drgnie.

  
\- Mam przyjść później?- Pytam po uprzednim odchrząknięciu.  
\- Nie, Niall! Stój!- Woła za mną Styles.- Przepraszam to nie powinno się zdarzyć, ale nie miałem dzisiaj terapii z takim chłopakiem, który wypisał się na żądanie wczoraj. Nick przyniósł nam obiad i się zasiedzieliśmy…- Rumieniec na twarzy i szyi psychoterapeuty jest najzabawniejszą rzeczą, jaką widziałem od kilku tygodni, a to jego zakłopotanie i zawstydzenie oraz niema prośba w oczach dopełniają obrazek. Nie wytrzymuję i wybucham śmiechem.  
\- Więc to jest pan narzeczony?- Przeskakuję wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Dostaję podwójne skinienie głową.- Słyszałem już, co nieco jak gadałeś z Louisem… przestań się tak bać Styles. To nie tak, że już lecę do dyrekcji naskarżyć, prawda?  
\- Uhm… to ja już może będę spadać.- Stwierdza brunet uśmiechając się najpierw do swojego faceta, a później do mnie.- Miło dopasować twarz do osoby o której mój narzeczony nie potrafi ostatnio przestać gadać.  
\- Hej! A co z tajemnica lekarską?!  
\- To nic z terapii… takie moje luźne uwagi…  
\- Powiedzmy, że ci wierze Styles.  
\- Na razie skarbie- Woła rozbawiony Nick- Mam nadzieję, że do zobaczenia poza murami ośrodka kolego!- Kurwa kojarzę skądś głos tego gościa.

 

*******

  
Dziesięć minut później Harry nadal wydaję się być myślami nadal daleko od mojej sesji. Nie bardzo mi się to podoba…  
\- Nic z tego nie będzie.- Wzdycham pocierając lekko czoło- Słyszałeś cokolwiek z tego, co od pięciu minut gadam?  
\- Uhm… przepraszam, jeśli wydaję się być rozproszony. Nadal mi głupio, bo nie pomyślałem. Ty nadal nie za bardzo gadasz z Zaynem, a ja prawie na twoich oczach całowałem się z chłopakiem.  
\- A nie narzeczonym?  
\- Yeah, racja.  
\- Czyżby lekki stresik przed zaobrączkowaniem?  
\- Nie, nie- Odpowiada szybko. O wiele za szybo i zbyt entuzjastycznie żeby móc uznać to za wiarygodną odpowiedź.  
\- Słuchaj Harry może i jestem twoim pacjentem, ale przyznasz, że odrobinę nietypowym… Naprawdę nie zamierzam tego nigdzie zgłaszać. To było nawet trochę zabawne. Cudze szczęście mi nie przeszkadza przez to, że sam teraz mam pod górkę w życiu.  
\- Dzięki.- Wzdycha i teraz ulga jest bardzo widoczna w rozluźnieniu ramion i lekkim przyjaznym uśmiechu.- Wracając do ciebie… Louis do mnie dzwonił.  
\- Tak? Coś się stało?  
\- Nie… znaczy się zastanawiają się nad odwiedzinami. Co ty o tym myślisz? Dasz radę?  
\- Zayn chce tu przyjechać? Do mnie?  
\- Nie przecież, że do mnie…- To ma być terapeuta? Ździebko zbyt sarkastyczny.  
\- Kiedy? I o co ty się pytasz?! Jasne, że chce. Tylko czy dla niego to nie za dużo? Wiem, że ma swoje lęki i mało wychodzi... Czy spotkanie ze mną tego nie pogorszy?  
\- Nie powinno. Zobaczy znowu ciebie bez prochów i tego całego gniewu… to może pomóc mu rozróżniać te twoje wcielenia i przez to łatwiej będzie mu zaufać.- Chwila przerwy na zebranie myśli, a pionowa kreska pojawia się pomiędzy jego brwiami.- Ja dostrzegam ogromną różnice między tym zrezygnowanym, gościem, który tu przyjechał z Tomlinsonem, a chłopakiem, którego mam teraz przed sobą. To dwie całkiem inne osoby…  
\- Ale ja nadal czasami się tak czuję. Wszystko wraca: Zniekształcone przez narkotyk uczucia i myśli. Ciągle w głowie mam to, co wtedy wbiło mi się w mózg. On jest mój, nie pozwolę mu odejść. Budzę się i niemal słyszę jego prośby o to żebym przestał i czuję zapach zaschniętej krwi. Zraniłem go, zawiodłem, zniszczyłem… dlaczego on wciąż miałby chcieć kogoś kto jest potworem?  
 _\- Może on kocha tego chłopaka, którym naprawdę jesteś i wierzy, że jeśli nie weźmiesz więcej prochów to ten potwór nie wróci?_ \- Słyszę tak dobrze mi znany, cichy głos. Odwracam się i zamieram. W drzwiach gabinetu stoi Zayn, a zza niego wychyla się Tomlinson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Niall:**

 

Zamieram na kilka długich sekund. Wpatruję się w niego bez mrugania oczami i boję się choćby drgnąć w obawie, że odwróci się na pięcie i ucieknie. Przez te kilka tygodni cały czas marzyłem o tym, żeby móc jeszcze raz go spotkać, a teraz nie mam pojęcia, od czego mógłbym zacząć... Od przeprosin? To wydaje się być odpowiednie, ale czy on tego właśnie oczekuje? Pustych słów, które tylko przypomną mu jeden z najgorszych momentów w jego życiu.

– Zayn – udaje mi się jakoś sapnąć przez zaciśnięte gardło. Podchodzi kilka kroków bliżej, ale nie na tyle, by być w zasięgu mojego dotyku. Louis kiwa mi głową na przywitanie, ale większość jego uwagi skupiona jest na Maliku. Nie da się przeoczyć tego, w jaki sposób stara się być w pobliżu.

– Pomyślałem... że może poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy mnie zobaczysz? – _Cały Zayn_ : zamiast zająć się sobą, to on stara się zrobić wszystko, żeby ze mną było jak najlepiej. Mimowolnie mały uśmiech wypływa na moją twarz.

– Dziękuję. – Wiem, że on zrozumie, co chcę przez to powiedzieć. Ponowne zobaczenie go w jego niezniszczalnych glanach i powycieranych spodniach, to wszystko o czym mogłem ostatnio marzyć. Daje mi to nadzieję, że nie zniszczyłem go doszczętnie. Gdzieś pod tą całą warstwą smutku, zmęczenia i strachu znajduję się dawny Zayn. Może jeśli obu nam wystarczy sił, to kiedyś wróci w całości.

  
– Cóż... to nie było tylko dla ciebie, Niall – odpowiada cicho. – Może ja też potrzebowałem tego równie mocno, co ty? Upewnić się, że wciąż gdzieś jesteś w pobliżu... próbujesz odciąć się od prochów i naprawdę tego wszystkiego chcesz... samo poczucie winy, to za mało.

– Wiem. – Dziwnie się czuję ze świadomością, że jeszcze dwie inne osoby przysłuchują się naszej wymianie zdań. Louis ma chociaż na tyle taktu, by udawać kompletnie niezainteresowanego. Cały czas wpatruje się w swój telefon i tylko od czasu do czasu zerka na gabinet. Za to Styles wypala mi spojrzeniem dziurę w czaszce. Jeśli się nie mylę, to pan terapeuta sporządza nawet notatki. – To nie tylko dlatego... dużo się wydarzyło i mam świadomość, że nic nie będzie takie jak kiedyś. – Staram się ostrożnie dobierać słowa. – Tak naprawdę to dopiero po wyjściu z ośrodka okaże się czy jestem wystarczająco silny, żeby sobie z tym poradzić...

– Jesteś. – Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem on wciąż we mnie wierzy. – Dużo się zmieniło między nami, ale... Niall, nie zostałeś sam. – Kiedy jest tak blisko nie mam problemu, żeby w to uwierzyć. Schody zaczną się, gdy on już wróci do domu z Louisem, a ja wciąż będę tutaj. – Masz przyjaciół, mnie, i nie możesz o tym zapominać.

– Wiem, że dla ciebie byłoby lepiej, gdybyś zajął się swoim życiem, Z. – Nie chcę tego przyznawać głośno, ale jestem mu to winien. – Chcesz tracić czas na kogoś takiego jak ja?

– Przestań pieprzyć głupoty Horan – warczy ze złością. – Nie mogę i nie chce zostawiać cię za sobą.

– Zayn...

– Nie. Zamknij się! – Zaczyna chodzić po gabinecie w tę i z powrotem. Trochę jak rozwścieczony tygrys po klatce. – Nie mówię, że wszystko będzie idealnie i od tak wrócimy do tego co było... może nigdy nie będę w stanie cię dotknąć? Nie wiem... Póki co jestem pewien tylko jednego: chcę być gdzieś w pobliżu.

– Nie powinienem ci na to pozwalać, ale cóż... cieszę się, że wciąż chcesz mieć ze mną cokolwiek wspólnego. – Uśmiecham się nieznacznie, bo przecież mam z czego się cieszyć. Wychodzi na to, że znów dostanę więcej, niż na to w rzeczywistości zasługuję.

– Nie masz nic do gadania, Niall. Ja nie pozwolę się wykopać z twojego życia – prycha, a ja nie mogę zatrzymać cichego śmiechu. _To jest mój Zayn: buntowniczy i przekorny... uparty i zawzięty. Wojownik._

*******

 

Leżę w swoim łóżku, a Jerard pochrapuje gdzieś na drugim końcu pokoju. Za oknem już powoli robi się szaro, a za kilka minut powinno być widać wschód słońca. Odwiedziny Zayna do tego stopnia wytrąciły mnie z codziennego rytmu, że wcale nie chce mi się spać. Czuję się silniejszy oraz jakby spokojniejszy i jednocześnie podenerwowany. Co jeśli zawiodę kolejny raz?

Nie chce niczego innego od życia, jak tylko wygrać z nałogiem. Jeśli to jedno mi się uda... o całą resztę będę walczył z całych sił, jakie jeszcze mi pozostaną. Wiem, ile kosztowało Zayna przyjechanie tutaj i spojrzenie mi w twarz. Sam ledwo mogę się zmusić, żeby nie roztrzaskać lustra za każdym razem, jak w nie patrzę.

Przeraża mnie perspektywa opuszczenia kliniki, ale jednocześnie chcę tego. To trochę jak test. Ponowne wyprowadzenie się z domu i próba poradzenia sobie samodzielnie z dorosłością i codziennymi problemami. Tylko że tym razem będę musiał dodatkowo zmagać się z pokusą sięgnięcia po jakiś narkotyk. To był mój sposób rozwiązywania kłopotów. Koszmarny i nieefektowny, ale już naprawdę nie mogłem wytrzymać tego wszystkiego, co wtedy działo się w moim życiu. Ostatecznie straciłem przez to wszystko, co było dla mnie ważne, i niektóre kawałki samego siebie, które niestety są już nie do odzyskania.

Muszę się naprawdę postarać, żeby chociaż częściowo odbudować swoje życie. Latami marzyłem o byciu lekarzem i nie pozwolę sobie tak tego odebrać. Może nie będą o mnie pisać w gazetach ani nie odkryję żadnej przełomowej metody leczenia... ale wciąż będę pomagać innym i to chyba liczy się najbardziej.

Może gdy już pewnie stanę na własnych nogach, to Zayn poczuje się przy mnie trochę spokojniejszy. Nie mogę nawet marzyć o tym, że kiedykolwiek zaśnie ze mną w jednym łóżku. Sam bym sobie nie zaufał na tyle. Jednak rozmowa we dwóch byłaby miła... bez wścibskiego Stylesa czy Tomlinsona, który drażni mnie przez samą swoją obecność. Wiem, że nie mam prawa, ale jestem tak cholernie zazdrosny! Cały czas mój umysł kłuje świadomość, że on jest teraz kimś ważnym dla Malika. Podczas spotkania nie dało się przeoczyć tego, że Zayn na nim polega... a na koniec jeszcze dowiedziałem się, że Louis jakimś cholernym cudem może bezproblemowo podejść do Zayna bliżej niż na dwa metry. Gdy Harry przez przypadek musnął dłoń mulata przy podawaniu mu kawy, to ten o mało nie upuścił kubka... ale cholerny Louis mógł otworzyć dla niego drzwi i praktycznie wynieść go z gabinetu.

 

**Zayn:**

Wracamy do Londynu, a ja wciąż nie mogę wyciszyć moich niespokojnych, niespójnych myśli. Gdyby dało się z wizualizować to, co teraz dzieje się w mojej głowie, prawdopodobnie przypominałoby plątaninę różnokolorowych nici. To samo tyczy się moich emocji – istny chaos.

Tak bardzo boję się, że coś pójdzie inaczej niż tego chcę. Najgorsze, że teraz tak naprawdę niewiele zależy ode mnie. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to spróbować wrócić do pełnej formy. Co o wiele prościej wygląda w planach niż w rzeczywistości. Niejednokrotnie pójście na krótki spacer to dla mnie za dużo... chociaż odkąd wiedziałem, że odwiedzę Nialla, było jakby lepiej?

Zobaczenie go w takim stanie było trudne... to jak bardzo się zmienił. Już wcześniej schudł, a jego oczy straciły część swojego charakterystycznego blasku, ale dopiero tam dostrzegłem, jak bardzo zniszczony jest. Jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to zapewnienie go, że nie zostanie z tym sam.

–Zayn? – Tommo zerka na mnie od czasu do czasu i wiem, że się martwi. Tylko co ja mam mu, do cholery, powiedzieć? Że mam wrażenie, że tak naprawdę to nic nie robię, żeby jakoś pomóc najważniejszej dla mnie osobie?

– Co jeśli to nie jest wystarczające?

– Zrobiłeś tyle, ile mogłeś bez narażania siebie – odpowiada z lekkim zawahaniem. – Myślę, że to da mu taki impuls. Świadomość, że ma po co dalej żyć, starać się i walczyć, to czasami najlepsze, co możemy komuś dać.

– Odkąd z ciebie taki filozof? – pytam z niewielkim uśmieszkiem, bo zawsze wydaje się być beztroski i szczęśliwy. Może to tylko pozory...

– Do Platona mi daleko! – Śmieje się. – Wiem tylko, że łatwiej jest zaczynać od nowa, kiedy masz pewność, że gdzieś jest ktoś, dla kogo robisz to wszystko. – Wpatruję się w niego zdezorientowany, a on ma jeszcze czelność wzruszyć ramionami, jakby to było nieistotne. On chyba nie myśli, że ja to teraz tak zostawię? Kiedy rzucił mi strzępek informacji...

– Brzmi jakbyś mówił z doświadczenia?

– Bo tak jest. – Wzdycham ciężko, bo czy on nie może po prostu złapać przynęty i opowiedzieć mi całej historii?

– Może tak coś więcej? Ty zdajesz się całkiem nieźle orientować w moim życiu, a ja o twoim wiem niewiele.

– Do pewnego czasu wszystko było świetnie. Wiesz, jakieś zwyczajne, codzienne problemy... jak kłótnie z mamą czy stłuczka samochodowa, później studia i wyprowadzka z domu.

– Aleś ty szczegółowy...

– Za krótka droga, żebym zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej. – Na chwilę urywa i już myślę, że nie zechce kontynuować. Na szczęście nie jest aż tak wredny. – Szukałem jakiegoś kodeksu czy papierów z jednej z jego starych spraw, żeby napisać pracę na zajęcia. Gdzieś po środku sterty z jakimiś aktami znalazłem kopię metryki... później była wielka kłótnia, pełen zestaw: wrzaski, rzucanie przedmiotami i nawet kilka przepychanek. – Nie potrafię wykrztusić nawet jednego słowa. – Od tamtej pory mama się do mnie nie odzywa, a ojciec tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć mi, że marnuję sobie życie i przy okazji pieniądze, które zainwestował w moje studia.

– To przeze mnie?

– CO? – prycha. – Jakim cudem ty doszedłeś do takich wniosków?

– Normalnie? Gdybyś nie znalazł tego papierki, skończyłbyś prawo... a kto wie, może jeździłbyś z narzeczoną na niedzielne obiadki do rodziców? A tak? Masz tylko więcej zmartwień.

– Ta... skończyłbym jako kopia naszego starego. Nie, dziękuję.

– Nadal dziwnie się czuję, kiedy mówisz o nim jako o naszym ojcu. To dla mnie wciąż abstrakcja.

– Takie fakty – rzuca, jakby dla przypomnienia. - I chyba muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać... zawsze chciałem mieć brata. – Nie potrafię się nie uśmiechnąć, bo wygląda na to, że nie różnimy się aż tak bardzo. Jako dzieciak, gdy matka zapijała smutki, a ja nie miałem się komu pochwalić rysunkiem czy chociaż zamienić dwóch zdań, to też marzyłem o rodzeństwie.

– I jak już go dostałeś, to nie masz go dosyć? – pytam żartem, ale w zasadzie to chciałbym wiedzieć, co myśli.

– Nope. Muszę tylko nauczyć cię nalewać piwo i robić kilka prostych drinków i będę miał rezerwową pomoc w barze. Kto wie... może zechcesz dołączyć na stałe do zespołu?

– Liam mógłby mi tego nie wybaczyć. Przypominam, że mamy swoją niewielką, dwuosobową firmę.

– No tak...

– Poza tym nie zamieniłbym zapachu farb, drewna i kurzu na wiecznie zapełniony po brzegi ludźmi i alkoholem lokal.

– Dobry drink też może być niczym dzieło sztuki! – prycha Louis.

– Udowodnisz?

– Oczywiście. – Mruży oczy. _Wyzwanie przyjęte._ – Zaproś kiedyś Liama z jego piękną żoną, a ja zaserwuję wam taki trunek, że będziecie pisać o nim piosenki i całować mnie po piętach!

– To na pewno. – Śmieję się już na całego. Ten to potrafi odwrócić moją uwagę od nieprzyjemnych myśli. – Wiesz... też się cieszę, że znalazłeś wtedy tę moją metrykę. – Miło znowu mieć kogoś, na kim można polegać.

 

*******

 

Budzę się nad ranem i jakoś nie potrafię z powrotem zasnąć. Myślę o tym, co zostało z mojego dawnego życia. W zasadzie to nawet nie mogę wykazać jednej rzeczy, która pozostałaby bez zmian. Mieszkanie, do którego nie potrafię nawet wejść. Praca, do której nie mogę wrócić przez cholerne stany lękowe i fobię społeczną. Moje uczucia do Nialla, teraz podszyte lękiem i nieufnością. Nawet sam Niall nie jest taki jak wcześniej... załamany i wyniszczony, wystraszony i zdystansowany.

Mówił, że może lepiej dla mnie byłoby, gdyby trzymał się ode mnie z daleka. Ale nie mogę wyobrazić sobie dalszego życia, w którym jego w ogóle nie ma.

Gdy już wyjdzie z ośrodka, pomogę na tyle, na ile będę mógł. To może być też całkiem skuteczna terapia dla mnie. Moja psycholog nie była za tymi odwiedzinami, a pomogły mi bardziej, niż wszystko inne. Zobaczenie na własne oczy, w jakim stanie jest Horan i miejsce, w którym przebywa. Poznanie jego terapeuty i krótka rozmowa wystarczyły, żebym poczuł się nieco pewniej.

_Louis miał rację... świadomość, że jest ktoś, dla kogo warto się starać, daję niezwykłą motywacje._

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy starałam się jak najwięcej wyłapać ale i tak pewnie coś zostało...


End file.
